


Bring It In (Vicrul Ren x Reader Modern AU)

by viperwrld



Category: Knights of Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Fsub, I know the peace corps doesnt have fighter pilots and generals just go with it, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo loves roleplay, MMF threesome later on, OC is a badass, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Romance, Sporadic Updates, The Author Regrets Nothing, This accidentally became a Vic fic, Too Much Banter, butt stuff?, dd/lg themes, fighter pilots galore, kylo and vic call reader little one, love triangle with vic and kylo, there are military references in this, two friends sharing oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperwrld/pseuds/viperwrld
Summary: This fic accidentally went from a Kylo fic to a Vic fic. Kylo is still in here, just not as a primary character!!! TW: There is killing in this book. There is guns. This book is based on military themes. No deaths are too graphic. There will be warnings at the beginning of each chapter to which any themes that may be upsetting will be exhibited. Also find Bring It In on Wattpad! User is jubswrld :)-Your main concern was getting out of each mission alive. Your wingman is your long-term fuck buddy, and a new hotshot flyboy comes to base to wreak havoc on your life. You and your fuck buddy have a marriage pact by twenty-five, but flyboy wants to shoot his shot.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Vicrul (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Don’t Scare Me Like That Ever Again

Authors notes:  
Bogey is a perceived enemy aircraft. Mike means minutes. Papi, Shorty, and Alpha are all call signs. Call signs are used in flight. Author Luna-Auctor on Wattpad/Lunaxxx on AO3 has the rights to the characterization to Vicrul, I am using him with her permission. Check out her works! Sidenote. There is implied killing in this chapter. Trigger warning to those it may disturb.

-

Ever since you got your pilot's license at the ripe age of sixteen, your gift was known. Far and wide. Recruiters were nearly breaking down your door the day after you graduated- only a couple of days after you turned eighteen. Your father was a highly decorated fighter pilot-turned instructor, and he trained you into one of the most intuitive, aggressive and best defensive pilots the skies would come to know.

Your surname brought you in as a known legend. Just less than five years after you signed the papers to enlist, you were crowned TOPGUN’s number one flyer as well as the smallest pilot to grace their presence, ultimately giving you your call sign “Shorty”. The number one top placement in TOPGUN was never premeditated though, it was placed because of pure, unbridled skill. 

To be honest, the academy was looking for every reason not to crown you the best pilot to avoid implying a bias with your family history. Your father has long since retired from the academy at that point, but your skill put you in a bracket that was undeniably worthy of first place.

Your mind was somewhere else until duty was called, and within ten minutes you were in your retrofitted seat after pre-flight checks, taking off and going up to about forty-thousand feet at mach-one, for shits and giggles. It was a signature move of yours to break the sound barrier on your way up, simply to scare the hell out of the crew on deck. 

Little did you know that a simple patrol for unknown aircraft would turn into a dogfight of four versus two. Your right-hand, Alpha, who took second place to you in flight school was always your wingman, letting you handle the aggressive maneuvers while watching your back.

You called Alpha to tell him you saw an offensive bogey was hot on his tracks, but it was too late. 

Not even a second later, he was hit and going down fast. You took a quick hook south to get away from the pack of Jets, hunting you like wolves. You saw two parachutes launch up in the distance, you sighed relief that Alpha wouldn't go down with the ship.

“Papi, I need you up here. There’s way too many of them. Alpha was hit, send support fucking now, command” You shouted into your mic. Other jets were hot on your tail, and you were in the weeds. Missile lock was blaring from nearly every cardinal direction, you were fucked. This was it.

You were deep in enemy territory, and your wingman Alpha was already floating down to sea from a parachute.

“Shorty, i’m right behind you zero one mike out,” Papi finally returned your call for relief. You took a nosedive and a sharp turn east, trying to dodge the other jets and find one fucking second of relief from the ever-blaring missile lock of other jets just waiting for the right moment to blow you to pieces.

“Hurry up Papi. I’m about to be confetti if you do-” You were cut off by an explosion, you checked your wings to make sure it wasn't you, although you would have known, it's better to be safe.

“One bogey down, hook low and west and get under my wing.” Papi ordered, watching the MiG 29 spiral into the cloud cover.

You locked on the northmost MiG. “Papi, missile locked on the northmost. Head up and stay clear,” you locked the target and sent the missile straight to the engine.

“Bogey two down.” 

“Shorty, Papi: excellent work. Get the last two either down or away from you and get the fuck out of there. We have an airlift en route to Alpha.” Command came in over comms. You heard another deafening bang in the distance and saw Bogey three go into flames. “Papi, get ahead of me. I’m going up and inverted to tell these motherfuckers who they're dealing with.”

You heard a laugh on the other side of the line. “Don’t go Top Gun Maverick on them, psycho”. Papi thought that he knew you all too well.

You ripped a one-eighty so the cockpit of your F-22 was directly above the last jet. You looked down at the sun-shaded motherfucker who sent Alpha down to sea. You checked quickly to ensure your GoPro was on and threw both middle fingers up, put up your shade and lifted off and away. 

The Bogey’s pilot shook their head, then a second later on the pull away was in flames. Soon to be ejected if he wasnt dead already.

“Bogey four down!” Papi said into the receiver. 

“Now get out of the air you two. Alpha is on his way to base”. Command voiced over. 

You lined back up with Papi and had him show the way home. You stayed under his wing. What began as a slow descent back to base turned out to be a recap of training at the academy. Offensive and defensive maneuvers back and forth, pretty much doing somersaults around each other. 

You decided to mess with Papi as much as possible on this run, considering he saved your ass this time instead of the usual opposite. You lined up with Papi and looked over, waving to get his attention.

“Dare I ask what you want, Shorty?” He looked over, his eyes in the process of rolling. Sassy fucker. You winked and pulled back, getting a few hundred feet behind him.

“Don’t you fucking dare-” Papi pulled up and away from your path, knowing what shit you were about to pull.

You leveled out and accelerated, mach one in sight. You ripped past him at ninety degrees, breaking the sound barrier once again before slowing down in laps to get back on to the aircraft carrier.

You both landed safely and got out of your jets. The crews applauded as usual, you gave hugs and high-fives out. You ran through the crowd to Papi and jumped onto him in embrace.

“You saved my ass out there. I owe you one.” You kissed his cheek. Papi was a big dude. His ocean eyes reeled you in more than once, but this stunt had you on a new level.

“My plane is number sixty-eight. You do me, and I'll owe you one.” he winked.

“I’ve saved your ass too many times to count, you owe me a drink at this point. Anyways though, we’ve gotta get to command to debrief. We can discuss the specifics of reward later on… Papi.” You said into his neck. You climbed down the man like a tree and got to command, ready to get your ass chewed for ripping through the sound barrier… twice. 

-

You got to your bunk after washing off. One benefit of being the only female pilot on the platoon was a nearly private bathroom on the ship. You sat in the locker room, brushing out your hair and putting it into a ponytail. You threw on some tighter athletic wear in lieu of the traditional barracks garb and got ready for a jog around the carrier. You heard a knock, followed by a scratch. “Come in!”

Alpha peered in, a bit banged up but no major damage. 

“Hey, you”. You pulled him in and locked the door behind him. You knew nobody was going to be breaking the door down to your locker room, any time soon at least. Alpha sat down on the bench and sighed.

“You’ve gotta stop making my dick hard right before I'm in the air, little one”. He pulled you close, onto his lap. You sighed, running your hands over his chest and up to his face. 

“No promises, but don't scare me like that again. You might be my daddy when I want you to be, but you’re Alpha in the air. I fucking need you up there. We all do”. You sighed and laid down on his chest.

He took your ponytail out and ran his hands through your damp hair. “Thank god for modern-day ejection seats”. He laughed.

You laid on him in a blissful silence for several moments. His hands running through your hair, yours running down his chest. Alpha was your best friend in flight school, he gained his callsign after an ex-girlfriend of his (one of many) called him “Alpha wolf” on speaker phone. As gross as it sounded, it stuck forever.

Your right-hand man became your friend with benefits after his bimbo-ex (the culprit of his callsign) decided to fuck an old highschool friend while he was deployed. It’s been an arrangement between the two of you for years. Kiss, fuck, relax, console, rinse and repeat.

“Is it my turn this week?” Kylo asked, you could practically hear the shitty grin on his face.

“Your turn?” you raised an eyebrow, still running little patterns over his chest with your fingers.

“Aren't you chasing Papi?”

“For one, I'm not the one chasing. Also, I’m not in the position to be in a relationship at the moment, honestly, Kylo. It might only be sex, who knows what will happen? However, he did save my ass from going down in a parachute too”. You laughed. You weren't lying. 

“Let me get one for the road then, hold me over until we land home. Also, you have to tell me if you go for it. I don't know where he's been”. He laughed. You both disclosed any other partners you might have for the sake of the other. That was a courtesy that you were happy to have. Although Kylo was the one and only partner you've ever had, he kept you informed at least. "Come here," He pulled you in, placing your legs on either side of his lap. You kissed him deep until he was breathless. You ran your hands through all of the right spots that got him going to keep you on his mind for the next while.

“Hold on,” Kylo pulled away.

You tilted your head in response, knowing damn sure you weren't doing anything wrong. You knew his body as well as he knew yours, so you were nearly positive that what you were doing to him wasn't the concern.

“I’m still your first, right? You would have told me if you and Vic did anything…” Kylo looked upset. Kylo was sensitive to this subject, he was your first. Even though you weren’t his, he felt the need to uphold a standard with you to make sure you never had shitty sex. He taught you everything you knew, he formed you into his perfect fuck buddy to be honest.

Don’t get it twisted, this was nothing like a platonic relationship. You had a rule system with Kylo to make sure neither of you ever got feelings, you didn't want the other to get hurt. The only reason kissing was allowed in your endeavors with Kylo was because he thought that sex needed it. 

You didn't necessarily disagree. It’s all you knew, after all.

“Come on, Kylo. We talked about this. You’re my best friend. If i fucked Vic or even got close to him in a physical way, i’d tell you. Get your insight. You've helped me dodge a lot of bullets. Figuratively and literally.”

“Whatever you say, little one”. He laughed. He was a mostly detached person. He wasn't necessarily mean, he was extremely reserved. His parents were big wigs in the peace corps. He entered the military quietly, not wanting anyone to know that his lineage made him the direct descendent of yet another legendary pilot and general. He didn't want the attention.

“Not to mention, I don't chase new flyboys on base. I may get under their skin, but I do not chase. Guy thinks I owe him a fucking blowjob or something for getting me out of that fight alive”. You rolled your eyes, still running your hands down Kylo’s body to get him a bit worked up.

“If that's how recognition for a great mission is being dictated, I owe you about twenty”. Kylo mumbled into your neck.

“Where’s our next chance at land?” You laughed. Coming off of an aircraft carrier was always an odd transition, you didn't quite have sea legs, but solid ground was a hell of a transition after a month or more on this floating base.

“Home soil, east coast. During my debriefing they told me that the SEALs got our guy pretty much right after we landed, we should be able to go home this weekend”. Kylo wrapped his arms around your petite waist, smiling to himself. 

“Thank god. Want me to get an Airbnb so we can get our land legs and some other things?” You moved in closer.

“You tell me the address, I’ll pay for it. I’d rather not try to have a day with you all to myself at the barracks.” 

“You aren’t paying for shit. Hold your end of the promise of what you say you owe me, and you’ll have a nice deal”. You winked. You got off of Kylo and put your hair back up, getting ready to walk out the door.

“Let me out first, give it five minutes. I’ll text you when the coast is clear. I’m pretty sure one of your father’s old friends moved his office right by the outside hallway”. Kylo held his hand in front of you, always being mindful.

You smiled to yourself as he walked out. You waited for the all clear and went on your way for your run. You made it to the topmost deck and began your workout, you ran past all of the fighters and back around, doing a couple of laps to get your miles in. 

You waved to the technicians and bystanders as you went by. This was a routine of yours that's been able to stay a routine for years. Maybe because the commanders wanted some eye candy, maybe because the Navy wanted to promote healthy living no matter where you’re at. Either way, your daily runs stuck with you. It allowed you time to clear your head for the next possible threat.

As your exercise routine came to a stop, a familiar face came into sight. You slowed your run to a walk and he caught up, bouncing on his heels and clearly excited to tell you something.

“What can I do for you, Vic?” You slowed to a stop.

“So, about that reward…” Vic raised his eyebrows.

You waved him closer and he leaned in, you wrapped your arms around him.

“Thank you for saving my ass out there, but not on your fucking life, flyboy”.

You gave a quick kiss to his neck, just below his jaw. A bold move for sure, but a lasting impression. You unwrapped yourself from him and began to walk away.

"What about yours? Considering I saved it". Vic was flushed, but still ballsy enough to keep pushing. You flipped him the bird without turning around.

They say that the fun is in the chase; this was just free entertainment.


	2. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicrul found out how to get under your skin by accident. Your mind is in a new place though. Who the fuck is Kylo? What happened?

Kylo walked into your bunk area, jutting his head in.

“Good morning, sunshine. Did you forget that we fly home today?” he brushed your hair out of your face, speaking softly to prevent a harsh wakeup.

He already had his hand on the roof of your bunk, knowing that scaring you awake resulted in you smacking your head up there almost every single time. Anything except your alarm seemed to startle you awake- because your head smacked into his hand, on cue.

“Good morning, Alpha, thanks for the heads-up. Can I have five more minutes, please?” you laid back down, shoving a pillow over your face.

“Afraid not, little one. It's zero-five-hundred hours. Sunrise is soon, pre-flight briefs and checks gotta happen. Don’t make me drag you out of that cubby”. Kylo slid your blanket down and off. Before you had a chance to even think of a rebuttal, he grabbed your arms and legs and slung you over his shoulders. Classic.

“I’m half asleep and everything is upside down and I didn’t make it that way on purpose. If you hit my head on a doorway, I will cry”. You rambled on, eventually giving up and trusting him to take you to your locker room area to grab your things. 

He sat you down and grabbed your duffel for you while you washed up and tied your hair back. Kylo grabbed your other miscellaneous things in the meantime. 

“Airbnb is booked, by the way. About 50 miles off of Oceana Base. Did your family bring your car there for you?” You asked, securing on your backpack.

“Yes, little one. Reunion today and vacation tomorrow?” Kylo kissed the top of your head, carrying out your duffel for you. 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll make you a deal, you bring my backpack to the drop location and I’ll bring your coffee?” You reached for his Yeti cup in his hands, knowing how he likes his coffee anyways.

“Yes, Lieutenant”. He gave you a wink and walked in the direction of the drop location on base.

You walked to the break area, filling both of your cups with extra strong coffee. Hazelnut creamer for him, sugar for you. Luckily it was fresh, not burned yet. You secured both lids and went to meet Kylo at the briefing. 

“You and the Lieutenant Commander, huh?” None other than Vic’s voice. Of course. You turn around and nod forward, signaling for him to walk and talk. As far as you knew, most pilots were going home for a couple of weeks. 

“He’s my best friend, Vic. Taught me more than you will ever know”. You kept walking, not giving him the time of day to look him in the face. He was cute, he was a talented pilot, and you did have the hots for him.

You don’t do favors for men who ask for it, though. 

“Hey, hot shot. Little one, was it? Did Kylo ever tell you that we know each other?” Vic began to get snappy, maybe because it was early, maybe because you weren't begging him to let you suck his dick. Who knows?

“He never mentioned it. Don’t call me hot shot though, that’s my dads call sign”. You stopped in your tracks, seeing red. As much as your surname made you known, you busted your ass to get to where you were, you’d be damned if someone called you your dad’s call sign.

Vic held his hands up, feigning innocence. “In my defense, I did not know that. I’m sorry. But I’ve known Kylo since I was a kid, our parents were in the peace corps together. I knew him long before he became Kylo. Hm, maybe he forgot”.

Before he became kylo?

Whatever.

“Well, it's nice that we have mutuals, I suppose. That still does not mean that I owe you a blowjob for a good flight, and this conversation does not mean that i’m fucking Kylo either”. Whatever image you had in your head of Vic was fading away. He may have a nice face and sexy body, but that obnoxious flyboy attitude was killing it for you.

Vic stood, looking at you almost like he was angry.

“Do you think that I owe you an explanation for something?” you start to walk away.

“An explanation, no. I don’t think that you owe me anything. I would like for you to give me a chance though”. Vic caught up again.

“A chance? For what? Some ass?” You rounded another corner, nearly to command.

“No, that’s not what I meant-” Vic tried to redeem himself. He could tell you didnt appreciate whatever fucking facade he was putting on.

“Hold that thought. It’s zero five-hundred thirty. Shut up and follow me to the briefing”. You walked in silence to command. You handed kylo his coffee, he gave you a quick squeeze on the shoulder as a thank you.

The brief was quick and straightforward. The pilot crew was split into two Blackhawks, the techs and medics filled in the empty spaces. You’d fly to another carrier to refuel and keep going. It was going to be a long day in the air, but at least you weren't behind the controls. A nice break, if you will.

Kylo could tell that you were fuming about something. You got through the briefing and waited for the Blackhawk to pick you all up. You sat cross legged on the ground, leaned on your backpack and other luggage. 

He sat down beside you, putting his hand over your thigh. You slipped your fingers between his. You threw a blanket over you two to stay discreet, also because it was a breezy, cold morning in the Atlantic.

“You’re holding the same expression a landmine would. What's going on?” He asked, quietly. The rest of the pilot crew was on site. Most of them knew of how close you and Kylo were, but the newbies still thought something was going on.

“Fucking Vic. He called me by my father’s call sign, but it was probably an accident. He thinks that we’re fucking and apparently you’re not who you say you are.” You grumbled.

Kylo’s face dropped. You raised an eyebrow.

“I am who I say I am, I can promise you that. I’ll explain it one day if you don't find out yourself. It’s not as bad as you’re probably thinking it is”. Kylo draped his arm over your shoulders as the Blackhawks landed, he didn't want you to get knocked over.

It was a swift entry and a quiet ride. You didn't know if you were upset, angry or just fucking confused. The good news was, home was close and you could be as far away from Vic as possible. You didn't want to think about him, or what he said anymore.

Kylo knew that you weren’t mad at him, he could read you like a book. He enlisted at twenty-one and you enlisted at eighteen. Five years, four tours and a lot of “vacations” later, he really did teach you nearly everything that you know. Aggressive-defensive and offensive maneuvers, how to hold your own when you were the only female in sight, how to shoot a perfect shot nine hundred yards out.

He mostly taught you how to care about people. You were isolated from people for a long time, throwing yourself into the pilot’s seat and perfecting your craft. This was, of course, by choice; but you lacked a lot of skills just socializing with your crewmates.

-

The Blackhawk touched down on home base. You all got out and kissed the ground that you knew and loved, walking a bit funny from being on stable ground for the first time in months. Your dad was socializing with the General and Lieutenant Commander of the base, he didn't notice you walking up until you tapped his shoulder.

“Baby girl! Welcome back. General, Commander, you remember my daughter?” Your dad picked you up and spun you around.

“She's a wild card for sure. An incredible pilot. Hot Shot, I have to ask…” The General looked at your father with a smirk.

Dad nodded, seeming to know where this was going.

“Did you stick her in front of the tv and have her watch Top Gun for the first ten years of her life?” General laughed. The Lieutenant Commander, stone faced as usual, cracked a smile. A rarity.

“Then he stuck her in the pilot’s seat and said good luck. Your girl is something else”. Lieutenant Commander complimented your dad on your skills in flight. You silently thanked god that they didn't make this about your father completely.

You loved him to death, but prided yourself on making your surname have a different correlation from “Hot Shot”

“Thank you, sir”. You offered your hand for him to shake. The General shook your hand firmly with a nod, the Lieutenant Commander kissed your knuckles. He couldn't have been much older than you, cheeky bastard.

Dad looked at you and shook his head, placing his hand on your shoulders and beginning to walk away.

“You’re a real heartbreaker, huh?” Dad looked at you, smiling. You could see his aged laugh lines behind his aviators. 

“You could say that, I pulled a Maverick on a MiG 29 about a week ago. Do you want to see?” You smiled, pulling out your phone for the GoPro footage.

“You did not. I always wanted to do that, kid,” Your dad let out a hearty laugh. You pulled out the footage and played it back. Your father was wheeze laughing, asking what the hell made you do that.

“He sent down my wingman, Alpha. He’s doing okay, no major damage luckily, but he was the last bogey left. Papi sent him down after I did my stunt,” You laughed, triumphant on your flight skills. 

“How the fuck is Alpha doing? Did you ever let him try to date you?” Your dad looked at you, mildly concerned that you still lacked human connection skills.

“It’s not like that, we’re good friends. He has my back, I have his. As a matter of fact, he’s right over there. Do you want to go say hi?” You smiled. You were happy that your dad liked Kylo. 

Although you two never planned for anything to come of this other than great sex, you two didnt plan on going anywhere, either. You made a joke pact that if you didnt marry someone else by twenty-five, you would marry each other. You never thought anything of it, but it's been at the forefront of your mind lately. You were twenty-three, and your “freedom days of being single” had really not been much of what you expected.

Your dad nodded, you showed him the way over.

“Han! Leia! Good afternoon. How have you been? Kylo, have you been taking care of my kid?” Your dad always came on strong and bold, it was in his nature. Intimidatingly friendly, to a point.

“Yes, sir. She’s saved my ass more though, lately.” Kylo looked down, shy. He said that he's always looked up to your dad. It never got less awkward for him, maybe it was because he was starstuck… maybe because hes a Lieutenant Commander who was actively fucking a retired Admiral’s daughter.

Lord knows.

“Nice to see you, Hot Shot. We’ve been doing good, laying low as usual. We’ve actually been trying to get ahold of you lately,” Your dad walked off with Kylo’s parents, bullshitting and catching up. It’s funny how life happens, how Kylo’s parents knew your father. Turns out, they were really old friends.

Maybe your dad would know what this whole Kylo isn’t who he says he is thing is about. Right now, you didn’t care. It’s not like he was a Russian spy or anything.

“It’s getting late, going across the Atlantic in a helicopter in one day is more tiring than I thought,” You yawned. 

“Want to grab a nightcap and go back to mine?” Kylo smiled at you. He looked just as tired as you. 

“You read my mind, Alpha.”


	3. Mach-One To Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My interpretation of Kylo in this looks more like Flip Zimmerman, some facial hair, less angry, more rugged. Do with that what you will. This is heavily a smut chapter, and Kylo loves to roleplay. Also: there is asphyxiation in this chapter. Do not attempt if you do not know how to do this safely!

You crashed out at Kylo’s place not too far off base. It felt nice to be in his bed. You were both a bit on the tipsy side, carrying each other home.

His house was modest, but nice. One bedroom, one office, galley-type kitchen. It was funny to watch such a big guy walk out of such a small house. From your sporadic visits over the past five years, you’ve left pieces of yourself throughout the home.

He, like yourself, relocated to the East coast in order to be closer to the Oceana Naval base. You were both from the midwest. You found this out and instantly gravitated towards each other in TOPGUN because of your speech patterns alone. 

It really was a nice home, more settled into than your little shack. Kylo was fully knocked out in his bed, you looked to him from the other side as you fell asleep. You finally let your mind go blank. Your mind began to clear as you drifted off, Kylo was the last thing you laid your eyes on before you fell asleep, it's been so long since you slept in something other than a bunk. You dreamt of only one thing.

Peaceful, sweet boy.

-

The sun crept through the curtains, beaming you in the face. This wasn't what woke you, though. Kylo was stealth when he did this. Snuck under the sheets and brought up your legs oh-so-carefully. 

Scruffy kisses, soft bites made their way up your calf. Once Kylo got to your inner thighs, you jolted awake.

“Good morning, daddy”. You sighed, pulling the sheets off of the top of his head.

“Good morning, little one. Let me take care of you”. He mumbled onto your skin between kisses, harder bites.

You laid back down, more relaxed. You two hadn’t gotten a lazy morning in months. You placed your legs more onto his shoulders and ran his hair through your fingers. 

“Mm, are we playing pretend today?” You smiled. Kylo was a wild card when it came to your sex life, you never knew if he wanted to make love to you or completely restrain and torture you. 

“Already had a plan in mind. Pretend that our vacation is our honeymoon, this is the morning before we leave. Also, you’re still on birth control, right?” 

You nodded and moved your inherited ring over to your left ring finger, letting Kylo have his fun.

“Mach-one to paradise, baby-” You brought your hands down to him. He kissed your ring, then placed your hand back into his hair. 

Without warning, he brought his mouth from your thighs to your pussy. He closed his lips around your clit, gently sucking on it, then going back and licking a stripe down. He slowly added a finger into your pussy, slowly going in and out. Hooking upward to your g-spot and back. 

“Mmf, fuck, daddy,” Your back arched while he worked on your pussy, hitting all of the right spots. 

“Look at you, little one. So wet for me,” he pushed another finger into you, gently working you closer to your climax. Kylo wrapped his free hand around your side, kneading his fingertips into your stiff muscles on your abdomen. He kissed up your thighs and lower tummy a bit more, letting his hands get you close.

“I’m spelling my vows to you on your pussy, one letter at a time,” Kylo continued to kiss on you, undoubtedly, he began to spell something with his tongue onto your clit. He continued to work you with his fingers, certain shapes he made with his tongue fucking you up more than others. He gently sucked on your tiny ball of nerves between words. You gave up trying to figure it out after the first couple of words, which were just “little one”.

His full lips went back to your overstimulated clit. He was aggressive, he did not come to fuck around this time. “Daddy, if you keep going, I'm gonna cum,” You said through labored breaths. He loved to deny you, just to get you angry.

“Cum for me, little one”. He went back to what he was doing, fingers at the perfect pace. He hooked his fingers upward again and it was over. Your belly tied into knots, warmth flooding over you. Your pussy tightened onto his fingers until you saw white.

“Fuck, fuck, me, pretty please” You babbled nonsense as you came. Kylo grabbed your wrists and pinned them at your sides. He continued to expertly navigate your pussy, knowing the exact spots to pay attention to before you begged him to stop.

You began to squirm, tears welling up from the overstimulation. 

“Okay, okay, daddy, hmmf-” You moaned out, trying to free yourself of his grasp.

“We are not done, little one,” he freed up your hands and took off his boxers, pulling you down the bed with him.

“I’ve missed your pretty mouth wrapped around me, beautiful girl,” he guided you to the end of the bed, he stood to bring your face level with his cock. He bundled your hair away from your face and kneeled to meet you at eye-level.

Your lips slowly met his, harmonizing something amazing. His plush lips tasted like you. He kissed you deep, slow, sexy. Your pussy juices on your own tongue now too. His hands were still in your hair, holding it out of your face. This went on for moments.

Kylo spit into your mouth and stood back up, he wanted to give you some loving attention before what you knew he was about to do. 

You spit onto his cock, a mix of yours and his. You ran your hands down his cock, licking a line down his shaft to his balls… you knew how to make him squirm too. You pumped his cock with both of your hands while gently sucking on his balls. 

“Let me fuck your throat, little one”. Kylo trembled, knowing that the overstimulation he was now getting was simply payback.

You looked up at him, doe-eyed, and simply nodded. Before you laid yourself down, you sucked on the tip of his cock, working your way down. His thick cock filled up your entire mouth until it hit the back of your throat. 

“Now, beautiful.” He was stern. You could tell that your actions were likely just edging him and pissing him off.

You laid on your back, head off of the bed. Your hands guided his cock into your mouth, he pushed in slow and steady. He looked down at you, placing one hand on your cheek. You placed yours over his hand, giving it a squeeze. He knew that it was your cue to him that you were good to go.

He started his thrusts slower, softer. Working his way deeper down your throat to make sure that you would be as comfortable as possible. You squeezed his hand again, he picked up the pace. With your free hand, you massaged his balls and pumped whatever length of his cock wasn't in your mouth.

“Little one, i’m going to cum down your throat”. Kylo’s breaths were ragged, hands trembling. You squeezed his hand one more time, you focused your other solely on his balls, knowing it would push him over the edge.

He thrusted into your throat a couple of more times until he buried himself into your throat, down to the base. 

“Such a good girl, beautiful little one, fuck, daddy’s going to cum,” 

He caressed your face as he came, slurring swear words and praise to you as he finished fucking into your throat. You felt his cum collect onto your tongue, swallowing his spend after he pulled out.

“My good fucking girl,” he pulled you back up, appreciating and kissing your body. Kissing from your tits to your jawline, he scooped you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you to the dining room, sitting you down in the little booth setup.

“What do you want for breakfast, little one?” He called over from the kitchen.

“I’ll have what you're having, Kylo” you smiled over. You reached over to the blanket on the other side of the booth, wrapping yourself up.

Kylo came back to the booth with a quick breakfast of eggs, toast and coffee, the way he knew that you liked it. You both sat in a happy silence eating. You looked at the time, zero- eight-hundred hours. The time zone switch had you goofed up.

“So, husband,” You winked, still playing along. “When should we head to the Airbnb? It's a scenic drive to a forested area. Considering the leaves are changing, maybe we could take the long way?” you picked up the plates, washing them and putting them back to their respective cabinets.

“Sweet thing, let's shower and head out?” Kylo winked, looking at the time as well. You both shook your heads, as much of the marriage thing was all an act, you acted like a pair of senior citizens.

You shrugged the blanket off of you, dropping it back into the booth. You waltzed into his shower, he was hot on your heels. You stopped to actually clean yourself up, Kylo nodded and agreed.

You brushed your teeth quickly and washed your face, freshening up at least a little bit. Kylo did the same, running a brush through his unruly sex-hair.

“Off the record, we remember what happened last time with shower sex. I cannot try to re-explain that to our commander again,” You laughed. You both slipped last time, you got a concussion and he sprained his wrist trying to catch you.

“Fuck the shower then, we can clean up later. I need you now, though,” he scooped you up again, throwing you over his shoulder and back into his bedroom. He set you back onto his bed, still unmade from the earlier events, and kicked his boxers off at the foot of the bed. 

He kissed up from your tummy to your lips. He pressed minty, cold kisses onto your neck and nipples. He kissed up your neck, leaving small marks throughout. His hands were focused on your nipples, running his calloused thumbs over and pinching ever-so-lightly.

You reached down, running your hands down his toned torso and pumped his cock. Completely ready for you again. 

“Make love to me, mi amor,” You pulled his face to yours, pressing your lips to his. Your mouths moved in sync, tongues clashing into one another in a unified way. 

Kylo pulled one of your legs onto his shoulder, the other around his waist. He ran himself between your folds, already soaked for him. You tried to move your hips up, trying to just get his teasing over with.

“Easy, little one… I want to take my time with you”.

He pressed his cock into your pussy, slowly at first. It had been a while since you two have gotten a chance to be alone with each other, so this was long overdue.

“Pretty please, daddy,” You whined, wanting more of him. He grabbed your left hand and kissed the ring on your finger.

“Will that make my beautiful wife happy?” He asked. You nodded quickly. His hand graced your cheek, putting his thumb into your mouth and running it long your teeth.

“Use your words, little one,” 

“It would make me the happiest. Please, daddy,” He loved it when you begged.

He pushed himself further into you, feeling you for what seemed like the first time again. As his thick cock stretched you out, especially at this angle, you whimpered out. The pressure was a lot to take in after a longer hiatus without being able to fuck him. You sucked on his thumb to keep yourself quiet as he worked himself into you, adjusting to you.

“I have no idea how you’re always this tight, little one. You take me so well,” Kylo praised you.

He took his thumb away from your mouth and began to kiss you deeper as he fucked into you harder and faster. 

“You’re so big, daddy, do whatever you want to me,” you rambled between kisses. He took your wrists and pinned them above your head with one hand. He ran circles with his fingers on your still-recovering clit, knowing this would send you over the edge.

He fucked into you even deeper, the bedframe knocking into the wall and your stomach starting to twist in a knot. As soon as he felt the pressure, he slowed his pace.

“Daddy, why?” You wanted to cry. You were so close.

“Does my little girl want to cum?” Kylo nibbled away at your ear.

“Yes, please,” 

Kylo picked his pace back up to where he was, and the knot in your tummy came back. “Ask permission, sweet thing,” He moaned out. 

“Can I please cum? Please?” You begged, knowing it was going to happen in about a second.

“Cum for me, little one. I want to feel you cum around me,” With that, you came. Warmth overwhelmed your body, your heart beating fast. Your pussy clenched and squeezed around Kylo’s cock, releasing whatever cum could make it out of you and past his thick member.

He kept fucking into you, deeper and harder than before. You were getting overstimulated quickly, your senses in overdrive as his cock and the friction against your clit was becoming a bit much to handle. Kylo kissed into your neck and collarbones as he went, he could sense that this position was becoming a bit much for you.

He brought your leg down from his shoulder and back to his waist. You nodded as a silent “thank you”. You tangled one hand into his hair, one hand still pinned up by him.

“Sweet thing, i’m close. Can you cum with me?” Kylo stiffened just a bit, moving one of his hands around your throat, pinching just the points that would make you lightheaded to give you that high when you finished.

“Yes, daddy, keep going just like this, pretty please,” You whined out, the slight lightheaded feeling taking over just as your climax was rising up. As soon as you felt his cum spill over into you, it pushed you over the edge again. The high from the lightheaded feeling only heightened your orgasm’s intensity, your whole body seeming to light up in euphoria. He thrusted into you deep, mumbling sweet nothings as he finished.

“I’m coming, little one, cum with me, beautiful, sweet thing, fuck,” He intwined his words with a string of growls and deep moans, kissing your face and neck until he was ready to pull out.

He pulled out of you and kissed you all over in small, quick pecks.  
“You did amazing, little one” Kylo pulled you into his arms. Much to your luck, he always wanted to cuddle after sex, he always held you close, giving you bits of praise between forehead kisses.

-

“Did you want to head out to the cottage?” you mumbled. You fell back asleep after Kylo started rubbing down your back, your face buried into his chest.

“It’s only zero-nine-hundred-thirty, sweet thing. If you want to head out now, we can,” Kylo smiled at you, seemingly still in a post-climax haze.

You nodded and started both of your slow rises out of his bed, he showered quickly while you made up the bed. You joined his shower after you cleaned up, your routine together still fresh in your mind after a long few months without it. Kylo washed your hair for you, always so careful to keep the soap out of your eyes. As you were rinsing the soap out, Kylo stepped out of the shower to dry off and dress himself for the day. He pressed a quick kiss to your forehead and left a fluffy towel close by. He slung a towel low on his hips, winking on his way out.

The door clicked shut behind him as you finished your shower.

“Jesus Christ!” You heard Kylo almost yell, startled.

You turned off the shower quickly and wrapped yourself in a towel. You grabbed your Sig Sauer pistol off of the vanity and racked a hollow-point into the chamber, ready to protect if needed. As the slide snapped shut, it echoed off of the walls in the bathroom.

“What was that?” You heard a female voice say, alarmed.

“Oh god,” Kylo started to laugh. You heard everything muffled through the door. Was that Leia out there?

You shook your head, embarrassed and disarmed your firearm. You put the bullet back into the magazine and left it open on the vanity. Kylo’s parents were really about to find out after five years that you were fucking their son.

“Probably something falling onto the floor, I'll go check it out. Mom, Dad, stay in here please…” Kylo sounded nervous and nearly as embarrassed as you, going into the bathroom to find you.

“Really, little one?” He laughed quietly, pointing to your gun.

“Be happy that I react quickly!” you rolled your eyes, speaking quickly and hushed.

“I’ll tell them it was something falling in the shower,” he messed with the shower curtain a little bit, as to make some noise that he was fixing something.  
He ducked back out of the bathroom, into his bedroom to get some clothes on.

“One second, guys!” He announced from his room.

“We just wanted to stop by before we headed back home, Ben. We have to meet with the President on the way home too,” Han said. Your ear was pressed to the door, trying to hear what was going on.

Who the hell is Ben? Why do they have to meet with the President? 

The President of what?

Maybe Ben is Kylo’s middle name. Kylo Ben Ren. Super weird, but it flows. How did you not know his middle name? You laughed a little bit to yourself, Ben Ren. The more you mentally said it, the funnier it sounded. There was no way.

You heard Kylo’s footsteps back to the living room. “Is he sending you on a relations mission or something?” Kylo said, very quietly at that. It’s seemed like he didn’t want you to hear this.

“Something like that. He wants us to come out of retirement, under a new alias,” Leia sounded stressed. A new alias?

What the fuck?

Their conversation was hushed, as if they didn’t even want big brother to hear their conversation through their phones.

“I’ve gotta go to the bathroom before we go,” Han’s footsteps got closer.

Well, shit. 

“The whole bathroom is broken, something fell in there, that was the noise you heard,” Kylo stammered out.

“When you were a baby, if we didn't want you to have or see something, we would tell you it was broken. Out with it, kid,” Han started to laugh. His footsteps were now in the hallway where Kylo’s door was, parallel to the bathroom door.

You hid behind the door, deciding if you should go into the shower behind the curtains.

“Your room smells like sex,” Han started laughing harder. Your heart was beating out of your chest. You could almost see Kylo blush outside the door.

Leia started laughing too, her footsteps getting closer to Han... probably to smack her husband.  
“Shorty, get out of the bathroom. We see your name on your backpack and I have to pee,” Han knocked on the door, he was stuttering out words between laughs at this point. Your heart was racing and your face was deeply flushed. You put your pistol between a stack of towels, not wanting to become any more embarrassed than you already were.

You opened the door, the towel wrapped around you and your head down. Lips cracked into a smile, laughing nervously.

“Han, Leia, how are you? I’m going to put some clothes on really quick,” You sounded nervous and small. You went into Kylo’s room and put on what he had chosen for you for the day. Black skinny jeans, black turtleneck bodysuit, chelsea boots and a felt hat.

That man has good taste.

You tied your hair into a low bun, pulling some strands out by your face and walked back out, still embarrassed but thankful to not be in a towel.

“How are you doing?” Leia smiled, pulling you into a hug.

“Relaxed, for once. How are you?” You smiled. Something about Leia exuded light, able to comfort anybody in her reach.

“We are good. Now, considering you are an Admiral's daughter, Han and I are going to pretend that we never saw anything-” Leia shot Han a look, Han still trying to suppress a laugh. “Right?” Leia pressed.

Han coughed, getting his laughter calmed down. “Right. I will say though, we did have an idea since you two went to TOPGUN together. We are sorry to intrude, but if you care to know, we absolutely support this. You come from good people,” Han smiled at you, giving you a hug.

It was your and Kylo’s turn to laugh, now. 

“Oh, god, it's not like that. Thank you for the approval but-” Kylo laughed on, awkward and hugged his parents.

“Thank you, Han and Leia. If it ever becomes anything like that, i’m happy to know that you two approve” You smiled, hugging both of his parents as well.

“We have to head out, though. We love you! Keep in touch,” Leia kissed Kylo’s face, embarrassing him a bit more.

Kylo saw them out and closed the door behind them, sliding down to the floor.

“One, Really? You racked one in the chamber that fast? I don't know if I should be proud of you or scared of you. Two, I am so sorry for that,” Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

“Get up, big guy. It’s no big deal. They wouldn’t tell the world, right?” You smiled, a bit more calmed down simply from getting Han and Leia’s seal of approval for whatever they thought you two had.

You held out your hand to him, pulling him up off of the floor. Kylo was dressed nice. Black Jeans as well, a white tee and a black leather jacket. He had his favorite Shinola Canfield Sport on his wrist, black face and black leather band with gold hardware.

You two had gotten your Shinolas together on a trip to Traverse City, making a pit stop in Downtown Detroit. You had your blue face canfield on your wrist too. As much as you both hated to admit it, you were very alike. Your gold ring was still on your ring finger.

“Little one, give me that ring. I have an idea for the ride up. Do you remember that coffee shop we always used to go to?” Kylo reached out his hand, asking for the ring.

You took it off and handed it to him. He secured it into his jacket pocket.

“I do. Are we probably going to get free coffee for this?” You winked.

“There is a chance. Let’s go,” Kylo smiled. You threw your backpack on, packed with a couple of days worth of outfits, toiletries, the essentials.

You two walked out to Kylo’s Alfa Romeo Giulia, throwing your bags into the trunk and starting your journey to the middle of nowhere.

You just wondered what the hell he had in store for you with that ring.


	4. Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know why I did this so early, but it’s kind of a big chapter? It’ll be important to the story later. Smut is later in the chapter, slight degradation and a lot of spanking. Enjoy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also TW: mention of guns/snipers and shooting at targets for sport.

Kylo ripped down the winding roads, letting you choose the music. This was another routine that never quite fell off, he could trust you-most-of the time-with the music controls. You’d play music to match your moods. He called it a skill, you called it having too many playlists.

“Alpha, slow down,” you smiled. You used his call sign when he drove because he drove the same way that he flies. Unpredictable, pushing the limits of the machine. If his car could go over seven-hundred miles per hour, he would drive that fast. You considered yourself lucky that it topped out at just shy of two-hundred miles per hour.

“Scared, little one? You’re lucky I can’t barrel roll this car”. 

“Look around you,” You smiled, you gazed out of the window at the tunnel of trees, shoreline poking through the small cracks that lacked foliage. He appreciated when you reminded him to stop and look around him every once in a while. 

“Your perception of the world around you only moves as fast as you let it, Kylo” 

He squeezed your thigh in response, taking hold of your hand. “Right about now, I honestly miss my jet,” He laughed, still acknowledging your insight.

“I had a feeling that you’d say that…'' You smiled, about to let him know what else you had in store. The “Airbnb” was one of your family-friend’s home away from home. Luckily, tucked away just enough, they had a private hangar. You obviously couldn’t borrow an F-22 from base, but you had a feeling that a decommissioned F-16 jet would do just fine. It was a way to bring you both back to your roots during training.

“What does that mean, little one?” Kylo peered over, an eyebrow raised. He wasn’t sure if you were about to start roasting him or if you actually had something planned. 

“You’ll see,” You squeezed his hand back. You kissed his fingertips, your mind elsewhere until you got near to the coffee shop.

-

Kylo pulled his Alfa Romeo into a parking spot, checking his pocket to make sure your ring was still secure. It was only eleven-hundred in the morning, so the coffee shop was booming as usual at this time of day.

“Alright, here's the plan, little one. I’m kind of over the honeymoon thing right now. Just go with what I’m about to do,” Kylo smirked. You already knew that this man was about to propose to you for the tenth time, in a different city each time. It got a rise out of people, usually made your surrounding bystanders feel more in love, and sometimes you’d get a free dessert or something. Free shit wasn’t the motivation by any means, it was more for bringing happiness to others around you.  
Kylo opened your door for you. You two walked into the coffee shop, ordering your usuals and conversing with the employees.

“How are you two doing? It’s been so long!” The owner of the shop stood at the cashier, happy to see you two still as a pair.

“We are doing amazing. How is business?” You smiled, accepting the drink that she made you. 

“Amazing, too. Also, because of you lovebirds, we started an active duty and veteran coffee program. We put this jar in place of our old tip jar. Coffee is on the house,” She smiled, happy that she was able to make a positive impact on somebody’s day to day life.

“Thank you so much, the next few will be on us, then”. Kylo sipped his coffee, discreetly dropping a crisp one-hundred dollar bill into the military program jar. 

“Enjoy, you two!” The owner had smile lines from what seemed like many decades of doing what she loved. She served great coffee to mostly great people.

You and Kylo sat at a table in a comfortable silence. You knew what was coming, just not when. A few minutes passed by before he stood up, reaching into his pocket. As if being six-foot-two didn’t turn heads enough, him getting on one knee sure did. Your shock was usually always real, proposals-real or fake-always got you worked up.

“Baby, I don’t know what I would do without you, and I don’t ever want to find out what it would be like. You’re the love of my life, my co-pilot, and hopefully the future mother of my children… If you can take care of me, I think that you can take care of anybody. Would you please do me the honor of marrying me?” Kylo presented the ring, smiling at your tears. He knew that they were real, too. He knew how sappy bullshit made you emotional.

“Yes, yes, yes” you hugged him close, letting him slip the ring onto your finger. You sealed it with a kiss while the coffee shop erupted in applause.

You finished your drinks, both of your faces hurting from smiling so hard. People stopped to say congratulations before they left. You thanked the owner and walked to the car. Kylo opened your door for you and you began on your way to the cabin, a short ride from the shop.

“I think that might have been your best one yet”. You smiled, still astounded at how loud the dining area of a nine hundred square foot coffee shop could get. The neighboring building probably heard the guests hooting and hollering for you two.

“That was also off the dome, little one. What can I say?” Kylo winked. He took your hand into his, rubbing his thumb over your hand as he drove.

“I thought you hated kids, though?” You started to laugh, remembering how the Kylo you met five years ago swore that he would never have kids of his own. You felt the same, maybe some dogs, but not kids.

“I do hate kids. Would I hate a miniature version of you? Probably not, but I said it to get a big reaction. It definitely worked,” Kylo began to stammer towards the end, it seemed like he was trying to find the right words but couldn’t.

You laughed to fill the silence, trying to avoid the mood being ruined. Your mind went back to this pact. It was a marriage pact, sure. But kids? You didn’t know what to think. Your mind wandered to his parents calling him Ben. Maybe they were just calling him Ren and you heard them wrong? But who’s parents would call their kid by their last name? They’re a weird family, don’t get me wrong- but that sounded new level weird.

“Turn left in a half mile” GPS rang out over your music, scaring both of you out of your skin. The driveway was tucked away, the easiest way to find it was the reflectors on the trees. You shoved your thoughts to the back of your mind, not wanting to think too much about it.

“Look for reflectors on the trees, it’s a hidden driveway,” you pointed in the direction. Kylo slowed down, locating the driveway and pulling down it. You drove for a minute, looking around and finally coming up to the cabin. The owner of the cabin owned about one-hundred acres, the private runway hidden away from sight.

“This is nice, how did you find this?” Kylo got out of the car, opening your door for you again. He looked around, his eyes settling on a US Navy flag and American flag on the flagpole. 

“So, funny thing, it wasn't exactly an airbnb,” You paused. Kylo looked at you sideways, even more confused. “Did you ever meet my dad’s friend Admiral Holdo?” You asked, getting your weekend bag out of the trunk.

“The Admiral Holdo? No fucking way,” Kylo’s jaw dropped, Holdo was a legend in the Navy. She was the first female fighter pilot in the Navy, and she was arguably the most daring and genius pilot you’ve ever met. When she was out of the pilot’s seat more often than not, she began to climb the ranks. She brought selfless values and rules that actually enhanced the experience of serving your country.

“Way. This is her family cabin, she rents it out every so often when she's not here,” You put in the garage door code, entering the homey-feeling cabin. You set your bags onto the floor, looking around at the decor and exploring the house.

“This is incredible, look at these Vietnam relics,” Kylo was a war history nerd, he was like a kid in a candy shop in here. History, medals, awards on every wall. It was like walking into a museum. While he looked around, you grabbed his and your luggage, taking it into the master bedroom. A few minutes later after unpacking the bags, you walked out to see Kylo nosed into a photo album.

You sat next to him on the plush leather couch, leaning in to see what he was so invested in. You looked at the page to see a polaroid of a younger Leia and Han. You wondered how Admiral Holdo knew them.

“No way, how did your parents know her?” You smiled, running your hands down his back.

“No idea. Is that a range I see?” Kylo changed the subject quickly, looking out the window to a mile-deep field with steel targets at the end and sand hills up either side. “There’s a reason I told you to bring the toys, Alpha,” You winked. You saw his eyes light up, excited to put some brass through his AX .308 sniper.

“You said that there was an unmanned, outdoor range close by. Not the backyard!” Kylo was giddy at this point, getting his sniper out. Kylo helped you build your Creedmoor- a similar caliber with the same principle of the build. Long range.

You both walked out, setting up and dialing in your scopes. You laid on the turf, putting a few rounds into the magazine. 

“Can I ask you a question?” You looked over, ready to stop wondering and start understanding what the hell Vic meant about Kylo. You thought you knew him inside and out, where did all of these secrets come from?

“Anything, little one,” Kylo put a round into the chamber, lining up to his target.

“Did your parents just call you by your last name this morning, or did they call you Ben?” You asked, repeating his actions. You aimed at the northmost target, one-hundred yards out. You knew that when you asked Kylo family related questions, you usually needed to give him a minute to get his words in order. He loved his family, but apparently the history was foggy. You pulled the trigger once you were lined up, a bit off center but still on target.

Kylo was on the second target out, three-hundred yards. He pulled the trigger as well. You looked through your scope to see the results… a perfect bullseye. Kylo was an incredible shot, but he shot best when he was under distress or very happy. Nothing in between. You began to rethink asking him the question.

“They called me Ben,” Kylo shot again. Shit. This wasn’t how I thought this was going to go.

“Okay,” You cleared the brass and shot again, closer to the center. You didn’t know if you should have pushed it or not, so you simply accepted what he said.

“We have to have this conversation, don’t we?” Kylo cleared a round, looking over to you. His eyebrows were a bit pushed together, visibly upset. He looked like he was undergoing an insane amount of stress just trying to figure out how to explain this to you. You couldn’t imagine what could have been so bad to get him this worked up.

“Tell me what you feel I should know,” You disarmed the Creedmoor, sitting cross legged from him. He aimed his .308 to the six-hundred yard line, chambering another round and shooting. The suppressor muffled the shot, you were fine to talk with him without ear protection. There is no way he made that, it was too fast. You grabbed your binoculars, another perfect shot. 

“Kylo Ren is not my birth name,” He said flatly, you didn’t know if he was upset with you or himself. He sounded like he was between anger and tears.

“Do you still want me to call you Kylo?” You asked, again avoiding prying on the subject. You felt instant remorse for bringing a skeleton out of his closet that was happy just dusting, not being thought about.

“In public, you have to call me Kylo. If you want to call me by my birth name, that’s fine.” Kylo coughed, evening out his voice. You nodded, unsure of what to make of this.

“Ben is dead. Ben Solo is dead according to government records.” Kylo paused. You tilted your head, even more confused. “I was put into Witness Protection when I was ten. My parents were on a mission in the middle east and I was kidnapped by the Taliban,” Another shot-slightly off center, 800 yards.

“They didn't find me until three months later. I was with some other kid too, his name was Vince or Vincent or something like that, I think. He went into witness protection and I never heard about him again” You’ve never had a eureka moment quite like this one, no fucking way.

“We protected each other for those three months, I honestly wonder how he’s doing now. We both left in really bad shape. I would be shocked if he was still alive.” Kylo continued. You wanted to share your hypothesis with him, but you also wanted him to say what he felt was needed without interruption.

Another shot, one thousand yards. Dead center.

“The fucking terrorists either wanted ransom money or to prove something to the United States, so they took the child of the Peace Corps’ general and fucking best pilot,” Kylo started to sound angrier. Remorse took over completely, you should have left this alone. Another shot.

And another, and another. Kylo emptied his brass, his magazine empty. His gaze was now on you.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked…” You moved closer, sitting him up more so that you could look at him better.

“You would have found out eventually. I told you, it’s not bad necessarily, but I couldn’t tell you anywhere where we were not alone. Kylo Ren was documented and adopted by my parents about a year after Ben Solo died, I had to go into hiding for a while. I could show you the newspapers about my parents adopting my “doppelganger” after my “tragic death”, if you really want to see,” Kylo laughed, finding humor in the fucked up reality.

“What do you want me to call you?” You asked, relieved that his anger was subsiding.

“You can choose what to call me. If it feels right, you can call me by my birth name. I respond to either,” Kylo started to laugh more, reloading his magazine. You finished reloading your magazine and went to the five-hundred yard target. You dialed in your scope while at the one-hundred yard target, so you knew that you’d be a better shot at this point.

Ben was still at one thousand yards, zoned into his craft. You zoned in on your target, finally hitting the center after a few rounds. After you finished cleaning up your area of turf, you sat and watched him shoot. It was honestly a sight to see watching him shoot long range, although nothing was shooting back, he still acted stealth.

“Ben,” you said to yourself, gazing over. The name did suit him well.

“Hm?” He acknowledged, eyes still set down range.

“Nothing, I like your name.”

Ben unloaded his sniper, putting it to safe and slinging it over his shoulder. God damn, he is so sexy sometimes. He nodded at you to follow him inside. After more than an hour of shooting and learning one of the most fucked up parts of his life, you agreed to go inside and unwind.

“It sure would sound nice with you screaming it, little one” He looked over to you, mischievous.

“That’s how it is, huh?” You rolled your eyes, going inside and placing your firearms back into their respective bags. As soon as you were situated again, Ben scooped you up over his shoulder and slapped your ass, walking somewhere in the cabin.

“Ben!” You yelped, banging your hands on his back. 

“It does have a ring when you scream it,” Ben held you over his shoulder, walking to the master bedroom. Cocky.

“Okay, okay, little one. You can stop punching the shit out of me any day now,” Ben continued laughing, settling in. He refused to put you down until you stopped.

You finally relaxed on his shoulder, your blood was rushing to your head and you were defeated. He sat you down onto the floor. You looked up at him, confused as to why he set you down on the hardwood, but he just looked amused.

“As good as the outfit looks on you, strip”. Ben kneeled down, watching you get down to your lacy black undergarments while still on the floor. 

He sat on the bed, about ten feet away from where he set you down. 

“Crawl.”

You obeyed, unsure of where this was going but happy to comply. You got on your hands and knees, sure to but more of a sway into your hips as you crawled to Ben.

“Good girl, come here,” He had an unreadable expression. Deviant and menacing seemed to be the closest that you could think of. His already dark brown eyes looked black, blown up with lust.

You met his gaze, sitting on your feet and looking up at him. 

“Who do you feel like right now?” You asked, curious to see if his previous identity had a different prowess than the one that you knew for so long.

“Call me my name again, we can see,” Ben took your chin into his hand, making you look up at him.

“Do you want me, Ben?” 

He nodded up to you, signaling to stand. When he sat, you were eye-to-eye with him. You ran your fingertips on the bottom hem of his shirt, starting to lift it up and off. Ben did the rest of the work, throwing it somewhere within the bedroom.

“I do, little one”.

You gave his chest a push, laying him back as you straddled his lap. You kissed up his torso, nibbling and sucking small marks onto his abs all the way up to his clavicles. You did this with a sense of urgency, excited to see what Ben had in store for you. You brought your lips to his. Placing a soft, small kiss onto his. He took your bottom lip between his teeth, catching you off guard. Your breath hitched as he bit down with a little bit more pressure. He wrapped his arms around you, unclasping your lacy bralette and dropping it off of the bed. His hands worked their way down your body while he released your bottom lip from his teeth.

He cupped your face, bringing you back down for a kiss. Your lips locked onto his, working in a sync. You began to suck on his bottom lip, not knowing how he would react. He groaned in response, rolling you over so that you were under him now.

“This is better, sweet thing” He pressed his body to yours, grinding into you. You nodded, fumbling with the button to his jeans. You got the button undone and his zipper down, trying to push them down his body with your legs.

“Eager, are we?” Ben suppressed a laugh, going back to kissing you while he kicked off his jeans. You grabbed at his cock over his boxers, whining into the kiss.

“Pretty please, Ben,” You raked your nails down his back, pouting.

“Hm,” Ben smirked, turning you over onto your front and putting you onto all fours. You arched your back, putting your face into the covers. Begging for it without saying a damn thing. Ben untied your hair tie and ran his fingers through, kissing your shoulders and back in the process. He decided to test your patience, kissing all the way down your back and pulling down your thong with his teeth. You whined into the pillow, shaking your ass in the air a bit to try to get him more worked up.

“You’re not going to rush me, little one. Do you understand?” Ben grabbed ahold of your hair, pulling your face up from the bed. You jumped a bit, nodding furiously. 

“I’m sorry, daddy, I just lov-” You were cut off by his other hand on your chin, his thumb in your mouth holding down your tongue.

“Quiet, sweet thing. Stay just like this,” You saw a shadow of Ben bringing his hand into the air. 

Well, shit. This is new.

He reached down and grabbed his leather belt from his jeans. 

Your mind began to race, Kylo never really made it a point to bring pleasurable pain to bed. You inhaled, ready for impact. Ben grabbed your hands and placed them behind your back, wrapping his belt around your wrists and securing it tight. You relaxed your body at that point, no longer worried about your ass cheeks.

Smack

You yelped out. You should have kept your guard up. “I said be quiet, little one”. Ben pulled your hair back with one hand, speaking closely to your ear. His voice sounded more like a growl. You inhaled again, more prepared for impact. 

Smack. Smack. Smack.  
You whined into the covers, biting your lips to keep quiet. With each smack, your skin felt hotter and hotter, like the sunburn you got years ago wearing a thong bikini. You didn’t quite comprehend how you felt about this yet in your head, but you couldn’t help but notice that your pussy was so wet that it was dripping down your thighs. You thought you actually enjoyed this.

“Is my little one a masochist?” Ben mused. You weren’t sure if you felt ashamed or just super horny, but you didn’t care at this point. You shook your head, unsure of how to answer him.

“Speak, little one. You don’t have to be quiet anymore,” Ben took his boxers off, teasing you by rubbing up against you.

“Please just fuck me, daddy,” Your voice was partially muffled by the sheets.

“As you wish, sweet thing. Crawl to the headboard,” Ben removed the belt from your wrists. You felt the warm leather drag across your already beat red skin. You crawled closer, letting Ben gaze at your already vulnerable body. He looked at you like you were brand new.

Crack

The belt snapped across your skin. The shock was so strong that the only sound you could manage was a mere squeak. You moved closer, he snapped the belt again. You were a couple of feet from the headboard and you could already feel the welts forming. God help you.

“You’re doing such a good job, not too much further…” Ben praised you, seeing tears prick at the corner of your eyes.

Your hands were finally rested at the headboard after probably ten more snaps. Tears dripped from your eyes involuntarily, your body was in agony from a mix of the welts that were sure to form and your body aching for Ben.

“Ben, pretty please, I need you inside me” You mewled. Fuck, you needed an ice pack after this.

Ben wordlessly got onto the bed, the same devious grin from before. He lined himself up, pushing into you deep. You inhaled sharply, moaning out as his cock rammed into your cervix. He continued to rock into you at a merciless pace, stretching you out and filling you up. Ben pulled you up, pinning your hands to the headboard. Your back was to his chest, his scruffy chin rubbing against you as he kissed and sucked on your neck.

“Fuck,” you sputtered, trying to catch your breath. 

“You take me so well. Such a good slut,” Ben’s pace remained the same. He let one of your hands go and guided your hand to your clit.

“Touch yourself while I fuck you”. Ben demanded. You complied, you ran your fingers over your most sensitive part. You applied lighter pressure, already overwhelmed by how rough Ben was being. You continued to moan out strings of nonsense, your high coming up on you fast and hard. 

“Ben, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” You whined out.

“Not until I say so, little one” Ben grabbed your occupied hand and pinned it back to the headboard. He continued to fuck you deep, a little bit slower paced. His cock felt heavy inside of you, not even a millimeter of room was spared inside of you at any given time. Tears were still dripping down your face- but now they were frustration tears, too. Your pussy was aching at this point and all that you wanted was to cum.

“Please let me cum, daddy, i’ve been good.” You whined, louder. 

“Tell me why you deserve to cum, little one.” Ben continued to fuck into you at his own pace, a smirk clear across his face that you really wanted to slap off of him.

“Because you probably gave me welts on my ass! And you denied me this morning, and just now, and-” Something was in your mouth now. Not a hand. Not a pillow.

This motherfucker really put your own panties into your mouth. You tried to spit them out, begging him to just let you cum, but he started to fuck you harder instead. Your high came on fast and strong again, your walls beginning to tighten around him.

“Wait, little one. You can wait just a little bit longer…” Ben began to slur his words, his breathing getting heavier. You gave all of your strength to prevent yourself from cumming, but your energy was running out. 

“Go ahead, sweet thing.” Ben gasped out, you felt him bury his cock all the way into you, filling you up with his cum. You let go, enraptured that he finally let you finish. Your orgasm hit you like a freight train, engulfing your body in heat and cool at the same time. “Oh my fuuuck, Ben!” You moaned out, legs shaking, your words coming out garbled. You felt like your head was spinning. 

“You did such a good job, little one. Such a good girl for me.” Ben stroked your hair away from your face, laying you down. He kissed you deep, his fingertips tracing your body. You knew you were going to doze off fast, your energy drained after this round.

You looked over to Ben, a soft smile on your face. “Too much?” Ben kissed your shoulders.

“Can I please have an ice pack for my ass?”


	5. Keep Her Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that civilians can purchase decommissioned jets with the correct amount of money, clearance and permits, but i honestly have no idea if civilians can fly them recreationally. This story has real themes of course, but it is of course *fiction* so if you know your stuff and this is way off the wall, forgive me. I am just beginning classes myself to be a private pilot and I also am not in the military- some parts may not be completely accurate. I work hard on researching to ensure that chapters are as accurate as possible, but also the storyline sometimes requires me to go more into the fictional realm. ANYWAYS, enjoy! Fluff and badassery incoming.

You didn’t realize how quickly you passed out after the events of the previous evening. The last thing you remember was Ben coming back with an ice pack wrapped in a wash cloth and placing it on your butt, snuggling up to you and laughing at you.

-

Your circadian rhythm, still six hours ahead of eastern time woke you up bright and early at zero five-hundred. This was the perfect opportunity to take Ben for a sunrise flight in Holdo’s jet, so you snuck out of bed quietly to make some phone calls to base to let them know that you two would be in the air. You called air control while you made breakfast for Ben and yourself. Cinnamon rolls and crispy bacon, eggs done medium how he liked it. 

The smell of cinnamon rolls drew Ben out of the bedroom about a half an hour after you woke up. “Good morning, sweet thing.” Ben smiled, bed head more unruly than usual.

“Good morning to you, too.” You smiled, placing his food onto a plate.

“It’s not even dawn for another half an hour, why are you up?” Ben took a bite of his food, groaning in satisfaction. “This is so fucking good, thank you. What’s the occasion?” Ben said, his mouth full.

“Nothing too special…” You smiled, taking a bite. You two finished your meals quickly, Kylo washed the dishes and you dried them. 

“Also, we need to wash the sheets. I felt like fucking in Admiral Holdo’s master at her cottage is a crime. I know it isn’t one, but god damn, it sure feels like it.” Ben started to crack up. You absolutely agreed with him, though. The sex was so right, but the location was so wrong.

“You’re not wrong, Ben. Also, my ass has welts. You owe me.” You yawned, going to the master to strip the bed and put the bedding into the washing machine.

You heard Ben continue to laugh, watching you put in the settings and walking back over.

“What’s so funny?” You raised an eyebrow, shooting a playful glare over. “Please let me see.” Ben walked over, pulling on your pajama shorts. You had to change your clothes anyways, you went to the bedroom and pulled out your flight suit. 

Ben was shortly following you, taking a look at your ass as you pulled your suit on. “Okay, i’m sorry. That’s bad-” Ben looked like he felt bad… but not really. “And why the hell are you getting into uniform?” His expression shifted quickly from guilt to confusion. You reached into your bag and threw him his suit.

“Put it on, i’ll show you.” It was now dawn, the sky becoming a hazy red-orange. The weather report was good, minimal wind and clear skies for the morning.

Ben pulled his suit on as well, sitting on the bed so that you could pull his hair back so that it was out of his face. Pre-flight routines came naturally, without thought. You braided his hair out of his face, securing it back and doing the same for yourself.

“I’m calling you Kylo, today. I don’t know how Ben flies.” You smiled at him. “Sounds perfect to me.” Kylo smiled. You both got finished getting ready rather quickly. You grabbed your helmets and other necessary gear out of your bag that you snuck into the cabin, hanging Kylo his equipment.

“What are we flying? I know for damn sure it’s not a little Cessna.” Kylo caught on quick, knowing that you planned something out for him. He started stretching as you two walked out of the house, getting excited for your next adventure. You walked about one-hundred yards over, through the trees to Admiral Holdo’s hangar. It was completely hidden away, the trees surrounding providing perfect coverage.

“Get out. How did I not see this?” Kylo’s jaw dropped. You put in the combination for the lockbox to the door and unlocked it, allowing you two into the hangar.

“Holdo is a clever woman, Kylo. I thought it would be fun to fly this old thing while the sun rises, I already cleared it with air control at Oceana.” You began to circle around the jet, doing pre-flight checks and making sure that all components were operational and secure.

“I haven’t flown a Viper since training… and how did she manage to get this?” Kylo looked around as well, double checking.

“According to my dad and Admiral Holdo, it was being decommissioned as she requested her retirement. She scooped it right up and still flies from time to time.” You gazed at the jet, studying it. It seemed so ancient compared to now.

“There’s only a couple of rules. We have to call it by zero-seven-hundred, the new class is training... No mach-one and if somebody comes to intercept us, we alert air control and retreat. Remember, she’s decommissioned, so we don’t have arms.” 

“I think I can live with that.” Kylo smiled, climbing into the cockpit to taxi onto the runway. He winked as he climbed into the pilot’s seat, nodding his head towards the back seat.

“Just like old times?” Kylo yelled up from the seat. You grabbed the tug and pulled the jet out of the hangar, clearing it out of the way once Kylo was in safe distance for takeoff. He grabbed your helmet from you, placing it onto his lap. You closed the hangar door and hopped onto the jet, climbing it and grabbing Kylo’s hand for a boost. You got into the back seat and did more checks to ensure everything was in operating order. A couple of minutes passed by in a comfortable quiet while you both finished your pre-flight checks.

“Watch my back, Shorty.”

“Fly me to the moon, Alpha.”

Kylo ignited the engine, the deafening and distinct roar already rustling the foliage surrounding you. He pulled onto the yoke, accelerating down the runway. You felt yourselves leave the ground and Kylo immediately began to climb, your body pinned to the seat. You watched the trees and the hangar get smaller and smaller as Kylo began to spin the jet, ninety degrees towards the golden sky.

“Mother fucker, spins this early?” You laughed, shaking your head. Kylo began to pull a loop and accelerated towards the ocean, upside down.

“Language, shorty.” Kylo tsked through your earmuffs.

He shot through the sky, clear east towards the sunrise. You could only imagine the smile on his face, still upside down and racing against nobody to the sun. Kylo flipped the jet back right side-up and started laughing.

“Thank you for this, little one. You think that command will clear us a visit?” Kylo sounded excited, ready to wreak havoc on the students that were probably just waking up.

“Already asked, flip her around. Clear west.” You looked at your surroundings, Kylo weaving through the clouds and leaving contrails through the ever-changing sunrise.

“You said no mach-one?” 

“See how close you can get, Alpha. Don’t get me in trouble.” You tried to be stern, but that failed. Your last couple of words were choked out between laughs. That was usually what Kylo said to you in training.

“You said it, not me.” Kylo pulled the yoke back, launching the plane from a steady cruise of three-hundred knots to upwards of six-hundred knots- just shy of mach-one. You felt your guts drop and all of your nerves beginning to tingle as Kylo began to climb, the g force pinning your limbs down. Kylo stopped his climb and plateaued his speed, letting your headrush calm for a moment.

“Smooth move slick,” You laughed into the speaker, catching your breath. “We’re about five mike from base, control should ping in any second”

Kylo nodded from the front, giving you a thumbs up and slowing a bit.

“This is Juliet Tango, Oceana Base ATC. State your business.” JT rang in through your comms, expecting your arrival.

“Juliet Tango, this is Alpha and Shorty in November-three-mike-niner requesting landing.” Kylo’s voice rang through.

“November-three-mike-niner cleared for landing, land at strip four. Copy?” JT called over, her smile clear as the morning through your headset.

“November-three-mike-niner, landing at strip four, copy. About two mike away” Kylo’s voice confirmed back to JT. Good god, him doing pilot shit was so sexy.

You two began your descent back to land after a good hour in flight, doing demo maneuvers and simply fucking around in the air, attempting stunts that you couldn’t do on duty. There was nothing quite like finding a patch of clouds in the sky and blasting through them, getting a chance to gaze at the formations below you. This feeling was what you both lived for, untouchable.

On the dot, you touched down at zero-seven-hundred. Unknowingly, you landed to an audience. A class of students and… actual children? Alright, this was different. Just go with it. You’d have to tell Kylo that you didn't plan on doing a presentation to a bunch of students and babies, but here you both were.

Kylo turned the jet off, climbing out and beginning post flight checks. You jumped down from the jet as well, too stubborn to climb like a normal person, Kylo steadied you as the almost ten-foot drop was always more than you expected it to be. He nodded to the group, continuing his post flight checks on the upper half while you checked the landing gears and the lower parts of the F-16. A familiar voice rang out in the distance, walking their way over. 

“Good morning, you two. I see you two have delivered my jet safely?” Admiral Holdo smiled, running her hand along the aircraft.

Kylo immediately blushed, thinking back to fucking you like absolute sin in her bed. Lord, there was a special spot in hell for the both of you for that one- all that he hoped for was that your hangars were next to each other. He laughed to himself at his own thought process, not expecting to see her in person. He had met her in passing a few times, but didn’t know her like you did.

“Absolutely, he only hit mach zero-point-nine-seven,” You winked at Kylo, always pushing the limits of the rules he was given.

“I heard this punk likes to push boundaries.” Holdo walked over to Kylo, shaking his hand. Kylo immediately felt fear, not wanting to get himself into any disciplinary action for nearly disobeying a direct order. Even if you were off duty and flying for leisure, his mind was at work. He immediately loosened up as she pulled him into an unexpected hug.

Today is just full of surprises.

“That we do, Admiral Holdo. You’ve got a beautiful bird, it brings me back to TOP GUN.” Kylo glared over to you with a smirk, making sure you were also held accountable for egging him on to push the limits.

Holdo laughed to herself, looking to the flight class, the children, then back to the both of you. “Well, aren’t you going to introduce yourselves?” 

Kylo was shy to crowds, so you took the initiative. You introduced yourself and proceeded to introduce Kylo on his behalf, knowing that he stumbles on his words when he's put on the spot.

“I graduated top of my class in TOP GUN a few years back, Kylo here was just a couple of points behind me,” You pointed to him. The children, probably elementary school aged all appeared awestruck, like you two were a pair of celebrities. You were shocked that they didn’t look the same at Admiral Holdo. At the same time, though, they did not just watch her land an F-16 Viper.

One of the children, a little boy walked up to Kylo and tugged on his pant leg. He looked down at the boy and kneeled to meet him at eye level.

You listened in as Holdo told the children and class of your achievements.

“Mister Ren, can you do loop-dee-loops?” The little boy rambled off questions at a mile a minute, not letting Kylo rattle off one complete answer until he was onto the next one. Kylo liked to give the kids the time of day, even if he wasn't necessarily a fan of the snot-nosed brats. He said that Han taught him to always teach when given the opportunity, inspire the next generation.

You mingled with the class as the children continued to swarm Kylo. He was clearly a little stressed but overall amazed at how many of these tiny idiots looked up to him. Don’t think about it, two years until this marriage pact, you don’t want to commit your life an finances to a fucking child, he doesnt want any either, you don’t want to push one out of your favorite hole, stop thinking about it right now. Your thoughts raced, forcing you to look away as he finally got the brats under control. They all sat cross legged, across from him as he told them about your adventures together, “taking out the bad guys”.

You got out of your daze when Admiral Holdo tapped your shoulder, asking you to speak to the class and answer any questions. You shook your head quickly, as if it would help you clear your thoughts.

You and Kylo did your own thing, talking to different age brackets of students for the next hour or so, then the kids had to go onto the next thing and the students had to begin their flight maneuvers.

“Admiral Holdo, when was the warning going to come?” You walked over to her, laughing. Kylo followed, exhaling for once after trying to control those kids for an hour.

“It wasn’t, its free entertainment and you two need to be prepared for anything, on duty or off.” Admiral Holdo looked over to you two proudly at how you handled yourselves. She knew you and your father for a long time, Kylo, not so much. She admired his skill and ethic from afar- but forced herself to keep her distance.

You both nodded in agreement, thanking her again for allowing you two to take her bird out for a morning flight and also allowing you the weekend at her secondary home.

“Of course, that’s what family is for.” Holdo gave your arm a squeeze. Kylo looked over to you confused, you gave him a look that said you would explain later on.

“I will need you guys to trade off on planes though, the F-16 needs some maintenance. Take my one-fifty-two back,” She handed you an old-school set of keys, nodding to the direction of the vintage plane. 

“I haven’t flown one of these bad boys in years, thank you!” You smiled, pulling Admiral Holdo into a hug. 

Admiral Holdo pulled Kylo into yet another hug, confusing him further. You weren’t sure if it was a “if you’re family to her, you’re family to me” type hug or what, but she always was a lover. No matter how hardcore she was in her service days, if you needed a set of ears to listen or a spot for dinner, you could count on her. 

Was she intimidating? Absolutely.

She walked with you two over to her Cessna 152, letting you both do your pre-flight checks before sending you on your way. You gave her a nod, getting into the plane. Your door was not yet closed as you watched her wave Kylo over to her. 

You tilted your head, confused. You heard Kylo ask what he could do for her, then appear as if he saw a ghost when she responded. You couldn't hear what she said, leaving you even more confused. He nodded at her, climbing into the Cessna.

Kylo looked as white as a sheet, quiet as he shut the door behind him and putting the keys into the ignition.

“Oh, god. What did she say?” You asked, genuinely concerned as he began to taxi over to the runway.

Silence.

“Kylo?”

More silence.

“Earth to Kylo, anyone home?” Your concern grew, tapping your hands onto his hand.

He sighed, moving his headset off of his ear and clamping his free hand over the microphone. 

“Seriously, what did she say?” 

“She said, keep her safe, Ben”

What the fuck?


	6. Two and Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my sporadic updates, enjoy the fuckery. Love y'all and thank you so much for the kudos and for reading the inner workings of my mind <3

Kylo’s knuckles were white on the cessna’s controls, taking off and getting to cruising air level. His eyes remained trained on the sky, his breathing unlevel. You couldn’t tell if he was angry or upset. He’d just opened up to you about this deep-rooted childhood trauma that he somehow kept under wraps for probably over a decade- and this gets sprung on him, maybe twenty-four hours later? Fuck.

How the hell does Admiral Holdo know who he is?

You reached your hand across, setting the plane on autopilot. 

“Do you want to talk?” You gently ran your fingers over his hands, trying to see if he would loosen his grip, still gripping the controls even though the plane was on autopilot. He didn’t look at you.

Silence, again.

“I don’t understand what I did wrong, but i’ll let you be. That was quite a bomb she dropped on you.” You said, awkward. When Kylo was upset, you noticed that he would shut down. He never was cold to you though. You were so confused, your mind reeling.

More fucking silence.

You began to feel a bit angry after sitting in an awkward silence, staring out of the plane at the ocean. What the fuck did you do wrong? You wished he would open up to you, but it was a lot to ask of someone who just unraveled his fucked up past just to have it slapped back into his face. The next thirty minutes were quiet, you were stewing and Kylo still was stone-faced, not acknowledging your existence.

The skies began to cloud up. You were thankful that you were close to Holdo’s cottage, though. About two minutes away by air.

You turned off autopilot and began descending as you saw Holdo’s runway to the south. Kylo let you land the Cessna, taking his hands off of the controls. The plane landed smoothly, slowing to a soft stop. You turned off the engine, wordlessly getting out and grabbing the tug to pull the plane into the hangar. 

Kylo did the post-flight checks as you walked away from the plane. You pulled the tug back to the plane, hooking up and pulling it towards the hangar. You grabbed the manual tug, the plane only about a thousand pounds and being relatively easy to pull. 

The skies opened up, torrential downpour onto you as you slowly pulled the plane into the hangar, about twenty feet away from it. Well, that’s just fucking dandy. You grumbled to yourself, too stubborn to ask for help. Your hair was getting matted to your face already. About ten more feet… 

Kylo walked up after about a minute, not realizing that you were struggling, trying to help you get the little thing into the hangar. 

“I’m good, go inside and warm up.” You shooed him, only five feet away now.

“Let me get it, you’re drenched.” Kylo said flatly, still out of it.

You rolled your eyes, no shit sherlock. You finished pulling the plane into the hangar, finally under a roof. You didn’t think to look at Kylo, you didn’t beg for his attention. Sure, you got into tiffs before, as friends do, but this was just different. He never shut down on you this quickly. He didn’t ask for time like he usually did. No explanation, nothing.

He closed the hangar bay door behind him, sitting down and putting his head into his hands.

“This is my fault.” Kylo said, muffled by his hands on his face.

“Hm?” You acknowledged, not exactly interested in giving him the time of day. He was mad at you, but not telling you why, so you got mad at him. It’s funny how illogical it all was.

“I shouldn’t have told you about that.” 

“Wow.” You said, drawing it out. You almost started laughing at that point, maniacal. He really thought that you gossiped to Admiral Holdo about his childhood. Fucking annoying.

“What’s so funny?” Kylo raised an eyebrow, going from dazed to angry. He was like a match, quick to light up but even quicker to die down.

You walked away, walking right past the umbrellas and out of the side door. You knew that it was an idiot move, but you wanted Kylo to feel terrible about accusing you of such a thing. He’s known you inside and out for over five years- he should have known better. You jogged through the path, not looking back or paying attention to Kylo’s calls to get your attention. You heard the grass squishing behind you, knowing that Kylo was hot on your tracks but you didn’t want to hear his bullshit accusations anymore. At this point, you were actually fucking drenched by the time you hit the halfway point.

You mind went quiet, still trying to get back to the cabin and getting the fuck away from him. You were a few paces away from the garage door, letting yourself in and letting the door slam shut as Kylo was catching up to you.

You fished your phone out of your pocket, trying to turn it on so that you could get a ride back home. The screen was black and it wouldn’t turn over.

Let’s hope Admiral Holdo has rice.

Kylo opened the door, harshly grabbing your arm.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Kylo said, aggressive.

“Anywhere but where you are.” You spat, seeing red.

“I’m not the one who fucking told the planet about the version of me thats dead!” 

Kylo gripped your arm harder, pulling you closer to his face. His teeth were bared, breathing hard after your jog inside turned into a full on sprint.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it.” You ripped your arm from his grasp, grabbing a beach towel from one of the racks and going inside the house. Kylo continued to follow you, trying to block you from going any further.

“Then how the fuck else would she know who I am? After you just conveniently learned, yesterday, about it?” 

You walked away from him again after wrapping a towel around you, kicking your shoes off at the door. You finally dried your phone off, blowing into the inlets and speakers to try to get it to turn on. You pressed the power button again, the screen finally coming to life.

A few texts came in, Kylo still yelling about something behind you. You shut him out, going into the bedroom and trying to close the door behind you so that you could get changed into dry clothes. Kylo’s hand blocked the door from shutting, but you really didn’t care at this point. You got out of your cold, heavy flight suit and got into the en suite, throwing the suit into the sink. You turned on the shower to the hottest setting, getting in and letting the water burn your skin.

“So now you’re going to ignore me because I caught you?” Kylo thundered.

“I’m going to ignore you becau-” You heard the front door of the cabin open, cutting off your thought train. Maybe Holdo was popping in for a visit? Kylo quickly changed and walked out to the living room to see who was here.

You hurried up and got out of the shower, throwing your hair into a towel and getting dressed. Am I ever going to be able to enjoy a shower in peace? Fuck. The air was so dry in the cabin and the hot water from a shower made your nose begin to bleed. You hadn’t noticed though.

You made your way out to the living room as well. Kylo was staring at… Vicrul?

“Your little boyfriend is here to pick you up.” Kylo growled, Vicrul looked just as confused as you but also a bit scared. What the hell did Kylo do to the new kid?

“Sorry to say it, but I actually have no idea why he’s here.” You sighed, going over to him to defend if needed.

“You didn’t get my texts?” Vicrul scratched the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable with what he walked into.

You shook your head, unsure of how he even got your number.

“This is fucking priceless.” Kylo shouted, going into the bathroom to get your phone and expecting to find something. He walked back out, tossing his phone to you.

“Didn’t even look, care to share with the class?” 

You took your phone, hands shaking. You never saw Kylo get this angry before, you didn’t know if he wanted to hurt you or kill you. One of the two, for sure.

An unsaved number, six texts.

Hey, it’s Vic. Admiral Holdo gave me ur number. Did she talk to Kylo?

I called her, she told me what happened

Are you two ok?

I’m on my way

Five mins, please respond!!!

One min im almost there

A drop of blood began to trail down your face. You sniffled, thinking that your nose was runny- until it dripped onto your phone screen.

Vic looked at your screen, then to Kylo.

“What the fuck did you do to her?” Vic lunged at Kylo now, Kylo skillfully blocking and dodging each of the punches that Vic threw at him. Kylo was a good few inches taller and a lot more built than Vic.

“I didn’t touch her. What did you plan on doing to her?” Kylo grabbed Vic’s fists, not allowing him to throw any more punches.

“He didn’t touch me, I guess the air was just dry.” You sighed, walking away letting them handle their bullshit. You grabbed a tissue, wiping off your nose and then sanitizing your phone screen.

What a clusterfuck of a day this turned out to be.

“That still doesn’t answer my question, kid.” Kylo snarled at Vic, letting his fists go and getting in his face.

“I came to provide an explanation, cool it tough guy.” Vic backed away from Kylo, sitting down on the couch. You sat down, hands still shaking from your nerves and tension filling the room. 

The door opened again, Vicrul sitting on the couch, nervous; you holding a tissue to your bloody nose and Kylo in the kitchen, staring out of the window. None other than Admiral Holdo. 

“I see there has been a massive miscommunication…” Holdo read the room, less uncomfortable than Vic seemed but more authoritative.

Kylo immediately stood up straight, turning to Holdo and nodding in her direction to acknowledge her. His eyes were red, his nose a bit pink. She gave your shoulder a squeeze, walking to Kylo and waving him in the direction of the living room. This seemed like it was going to be a long, intense intervention.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a stack of glasses and a fifth of whiskey, setting it onto the coffee table between you all.

“Ben…” Admiral Holdo looked over to him.

He sharply inhaled as if he was punched, but covered it up with a cough.

“Admiral Holdo, I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry I acted this way at your cabin, it was inappropriate-” Kylo rambled.

“Call me Amilyn, I'm retired.” Holdo called to him. “Anyhow, I kind of think I have to explain myself.” 

You both nodded, not wanting to necessarily agree with her out of respect but absolutely wanting to hear what she had to say. You both knew better than to demand anything from an Admiral- retired or not.

“I know about what happened fifteen years ago.” Amilyn poured herself and Kylo a drink, passing it over. He thanked her quietly and leaned in more, eyes still trained on the details of the rug.

“I know about it because I actually adopted Vic about a year later…” He nodded, pouring himself a drink. He wore an expression that showed things were going to get really heavy and really weird.

Silence fell on the room.

“You really haven’t put two and two together yet?” Vic said to Kylo, an eyebrow raised.

Kylo shook his head ‘no’, a pained expression still on his face only growing more confused. 

“Dude, you kept me alive for three months.” Vic walked over, kneeling next to Kylo.

Kylo’s jaw dropped and so did yours. You figured this in the first place by the similarity of the names, but hearing it confirmed was a different level of weird. Kylo set his drink down and stood up with Vic. They embraced, holding on tight.

You looked at Amilyn who was sipping her drink, a smile creeping onto her face. Her shoulders relaxed, looking like she let go of something she was holding onto for years. You gazed at the pair, amazed at how a fist fight became this. Thank god for Amilyn Holdo.

You poured yourself a drink last, quickly taking a swig and letting the whiskey burn on its way down. They let go of each other after some minutes, sitting down in their respective spots again. 

“I thought that you died…” Kylo looked at Vic, mindfucked.

“I’ve been trying to tell you for weeks, man. I asked Amilyn who you were because the scar on your face looked familiar. She told me after a while.” Vic said, a soft laugh following it.

Amilyn stood up, going to her bookcase. She picked through dozens of photo albums, landing on the one she seemed to be looking for. She set it down onto the coffee table and put a throw pillow on the floor, taking a seat. You all followed suit, gathering close to Amilyn. Vic smiled, his dimples showing deep. 

There were newspaper clippings, baby photos, folders… endless information on this foggy, fucked up story.

“Wait so… Vincent, was it?” Kylo asked, curious to see if his mind tricked him.

“Victor. Amilyn changed my name slightly to a character from some space movie series that she loved. I also like Vicrul though, it sounds badass.” Vic complimented Holdo’s taste, dropping his hand onto the book to grab a manila folder stamped CLASSIFIED.

Vic looked at Kylo, nodding next to him to call him over. You and Amilyn looked at the photos of the two and adoption papers in the meantime, listening to Amilyn’s stories about it.

You still weren’t exactly happy with Kylo, making such off the wall assumptions about you and exploding the way that he did. You were happy that he might have found some level of peace within the situation, though.

Amilyn spoke with the two guys, you sat and observed. You finished your drink, pulling up the Uber app and seeing who was closest to you. You selected one about thirty minutes away, allowing time to get your bags together while discreetly remaking Amilyn’s bed. You two planned on heading home today, anyway.

You remade the bed, getting your wet flight suit out of the sink and putting it into a grocery bag, shoving that into your weekender. You grabbed your gun bag as well, placing your things by the door to make a quick exit when your Uber arrived.

“We don’t need to leave yet if you don’t want to,” Kylo looked at you, a bit of guilt flashing across his face.

“I have some laundry to do and my dad wants to take me out to dinner… Amilyn, thank you so much for being such a fantastic host.” You kneeled down, giving her a hug.

Vic stood up, spinning his keyring on his finger.

“I should be heading out anyways. I think I live close to you, actually. You’re on Fort, right?” Vic walked towards the door, grabbing one of your bags. 

“I do, the house on the corner with all of the pine trees.” You said inwardly, feeling bad that he came all the way out here to try to fix this issue.

“I’ll drop you off, it's on my way. Cancel the uber.” Vic seemed kind of shy, now. A strange but welcome change from his usual outwardly sexual nature.

“I’ll duck out soon as well, as soon as everything is picked up. Thank you for the hospitality.” Kylo agreed, reaching out a hand to Amilyn and helping her off of the floor. He grabbed the whiskey glasses, putting them into the sink. 

You cancelled your uber, nodding to Vic and waving to Amilyn on your way out. 

“Text me when you get home, let me know you’re safe?” Kylo peered out from the kitchen, his face dropped as you walked out the door.

“I’ll remind her, man. Thanks for listening to what we had to say.” Vic said on his way out, closing the door behind him. 

You sighed, walking up to Vic’s car. He opened the trunk for you, taking your bag and securing it back there. He jumped in front of you, opening up the door for you. 

He shut the door once you were buckled into your five-point racing harness, walking to the other side and getting in.

“Okay, nice car.” You smiled, kicking your feet excitedly. A newer model S550 Mustang with a six speed. “What does it push?” you wagged your eyebrows, suddenly out of your funk and excited to see what this car could do.

“About eight-fifty to the wheels, runs high 9’s at the track.” Vic buckled himself in, putting the key into the ignition. The exhaust roared as he turned it over, barely allowing you to hear yourself think.

“Show me what she can do,” you said, cocky. Your father raised you around muscle cars, it started your fascination with everything mechanical at a young age. 

“You’re on.” Vic pulled onto the street, slamming gears and drifting the bends of the windy road.

What a ride home this was going to be...


	7. Interior design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kinda sorry but not really, am drunk, thanks for reading my brain child love you beanie babies

Vic continued drifting down the roads, wide-open throttle and laughing with you as you got thrown around in your seat.

“Fucking christ, Papi, pull down the next street to your North. There’s a killer straight, no bumps or anything. I want to see now if you can keep her planted.” You were actually amazed at his driving skill. The way that he flew was one thing- reckless and adventurous, pushing the limits as always. His driving proved to be the exact same. 

“Bet.” Vic slowed, downshifting as he saw the next street coming up quickly. He turned the corner and slowed, cruising down the street and inspecting to make sure that there were no damages to the street which would make this stunt unsafe. Nobody lived on this street, the worst case scenario is that he might scare some birds. You both examined the road and turned around at the dead end.

Vic turned on his launch control and did a small burnout, warming up his tires (as if they weren't hot already from his spirited driving). 

“Ready, little one?” 

“Born ready.” You smirked, sitting back into your seat to prevent you from smacking your head back.

He floored it, slamming into second, third, then fourth. Your world moved in slow motion, watching his tachometer top out. One-hundred and ninety-eight miles per hour by the middle of the mile-long street. He threw his shifter into neutral, allowing the car to coast to a stop by the end of the street.

Your hair was messed up, a smile spread across your face.

“No fucking way.” You looked at Vic, jaw dropped and his bright white smile prominent. He clicked his tongue, sexy. 

Maybe you would give him that reward he’s been on your ass about.

He continued driving, a bit more tame as he made his way from rural oceanside to town. Something about a man driving a fast car got you hot and bothered. Maybe it was how he handled the car, maybe it was how he also focused on your fun and safety. The rest of your drive was peaceful, you handling the music as usual and him handling getting you home in one piece.

He pulled into your driveway, getting up to open your door for you. Hm, chivalry really isn’t dead. You thought, getting out of the car and grabbing at your bags from the trunk. He swatted your hand away, grabbing the heavier bag and letting you handle the lighter lifting.

“Thank you,” You fumbled with your keys, walking to your front door with him. He set your bag down by the door, offering a hug.

“Won’t you come in?” You asked, trying to make up for having him spend a decent amount of his gas tank trying to handle the shit show that happened earlier today. 

“If you insist.” Vic agreed, picking your bag back up and heading inside with you. You shut and locked the door behind you, habit. He turned around, an eyebrow raised at how quickly you locked the door.

“Habit, my dad taught me.” You shrugged, setting your bag down by the door. 

“Welcome to my humble… gothic, abode?” You added, Vic looked around at your strange little house. Your aesthetic was a bit different, all of your walls in the living room painted black with the exception of the walls facing windows, those were a bright white. Your house was lined in many floor to ceiling windows, fake greenery plants everywhere.

“I’m gonna need you to design my house.” Vic continued to look around, absorbing your design.

“I’m glad you like it. Can I get you a drink, some food maybe?” You offered, walking to your kitchen. He followed you, taking in the rest of the design that he could see in the general area.

“I thought your dad was taking you out to dinner?” Vic tilted his head, unsure if you made that as an excuse to leave or not.

“He’s actually stopping by with some takeout. I just really didn’t want to be around Kylo for a bit…” You got quiet, grabbing two glasses of ice water and handing him one.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Vic continued gazing at your house, sitting on a barstool and setting his feet onto the custom old-school bike pedals.

“You wouldn’t be. You’re Amilyns kid, so I'm honestly surprised he doesn't know you already.”

“You said that your dad's call sign was Hot Shot?” Vic was peddling now, enjoying the perfect bar stools for the people who couldn’t stay still. You welded them together a few years back, they were the best-known novelty in your house.

“Yes, sir.” You leaned onto the island countertop, resting your elbows on the smooth wood.

“It sounds familiar. I’m not sure if I saw him at TOP GUN or if Amilyn talked about him.”

Your phone began vibrating on the counter. You sighed, thinking that it was Kylo. You didn't want to deal with him right now. Your phone screen read your dad's name. 

“It’s my dad, sorry, one second” You rushed out the words to Vic, picking up the phone. He got up from the chair, continuing to explore your house. You had nothing to hide, unbothered by his curiosity.

“Speak of the devil, were your ears ringing?” You picked up, happy to talk to your father.

“Hey, kiddo! Does Thai sound good?” Your dad's voice was always happy with you, excited to hang out for the night.

“Thai sounds amazing. That place on Harper?” You asked, happy to get some good food from your town for a change. The MREs were killing you for months on base.

“You got it, kiddo. Is Kylo at your place?” Your dad asked, simply wanting to know if he should get some extra food.

“Someone else, you might know them.” 

“Okay, I assume he’s good with Thai?” 

“Does Thai for dinner sound good?” You asked Vic, he nodded in response.

“Thai is perfect. See you soon, Daddo?” You asked. You honestly forgot that Vic was in the room at the split second that you called your father that. Your first word was not mama, dada, or any normal variant of that. It was “Dad-o”... and for some reason, it stuck.

“See you soon, kiddo.”

You hung up, turning around to Vic who’s hand was clamped over his mouth suppressing a laugh. You slapped your palm up to your forehead, realizing what he was laughing at. He let go of his mouth, absolutely cackling at what you said.

“See you soon-” He sputtered out, holding his stomach laughing. “Daddo-” He fell over onto your couch. He was wheezing laughing, repeating a jumbled version of the word out every couple of seconds.

“Cool it, Papi,” 

You know when somebody’s laugh is funnier than the joke? This was one of those times. You started to laugh along with him, sitting on the couch next to his head. 

“I’ll try to stop laughing when... Daddo comes in-” another hearty round of laughs. You put your hand over his mouth, still laughing at his laughs. 

“I need a stiff drink after someone heard that.” You stated, trying to take a breath to stop laughing, failing quickly after. You grabbed your remote, turning on your Spotify playlist to try to distract this idiot on your couch.

His seemingly endless capacity of laughter finally started to die down as he rubbed his hands over his cheeks, trying to stop smiling and to give his face muscles a rest. You knew that your face began to hurt from laughing, anyways.

“I never took you as a person who could even stand country music.” Vic looked to the screen, Tyler Childers’ album cover on your TV. His statement came out as more of a question, though.

“It depends on my mood, this song is good, though.” You quieted down, subconsciously moving your hand over your lap and through Vic’s hair. You ran your fingertips through his messy hair, scratching his scalp. He didn’t acknowledge it, though, he just looked like he enjoyed it.

“I’ll love ya til my lungs give out, I ain’t lyin…” He sang under his breath. “I never took you as someone who listened to it, either?” You asked, outright confused. 

“Same as you, it’s dependent on the mood and surroundings. I grew up in the sticks when I was just a kid, then Amilyn always was the type to play Johnny Cash or some Merle Haggard- the old, outlaw type country music. You couldn’t avoid it going to tailgates either,” Vic explained, still humming along to the song.

“I’m convinced we grew up in the same situations, but alternate realities.” You continued running your fingertips through his hair, mindlessly twisting the strands. He looked up at you, an eyebrow raised. He scooted up the couch, putting his head onto your lap and looking up at you.

“Besides being held hostage for three months?” He smirked, possibly pushing a competition of who’s life was more fucked up.

“Besides that, yes Vic.” You sighed, shaking your head at him.

“So, I have a question for you, now.” He twiddled his thumbs, examining each of your features.

“Shoot.”

“How the hell did your dad know that a male was here? You didn’t clarify on the phone with him and I heard him say ‘he’.” His expression read strange. A mix of being relaxed from your hands going through his hair and also being completely perplexed by your fathers assumption.

“I don’t play nice with girls.” You stated simply, not wanting to get into it too much.

Your front door lock shifted and Vic immediately sat up straight, knowing that your father was once highly ranked before his retirement. He shook his hair out, pushing it out of his face as your father opened up the door.

You walked to him, taking the food bags out of his hands and placing it on your dinner table. Your dad scooped you up, spinning you around in a hug. “I missed you, kiddo.” He said into your hair. He set you down and looked to Vic who was making his way over, allowing your dad time to settle in and then shaking his hand, introducing himself. 

“Vicrul Ren, or Holdo. Depends on who you ask.” He smiled, those fucking dimples coming in prominent.

“Holdo, like Amilyn?” Your dad walked over to the living area, Vic accompanying him over and taking a seat to talk. You set the table in the meantime, opening up a bottle of Cabernet and letting the food cool down a bit.

“Tables ready, guys!” You called over to the other room, pouring the glasses of wine.

They walked over, taking a seat. Your dad reached out his hands, joining with Vicrul and yourself to say grace. You weren’t personally religious, but you liked to humor your father with it to keep tradition.

“Thank you, Lord, for the food that we are about to eat. Thank you for bringing home my daughter and Amilyn’s son, thank you for bringing us all together so that we can enjoy reminiscent conversation and each other’s company,” He looked at you, offering to let you continue.

“And thank you for fast jets and ejection seats.” You said simply. You all said Amen in unison, taking your wine glasses into your hands.

“Cheers to finally meeting the legendary Papi.” Your dad said, clinking your glasses together. You all took a drink, digging into the food on the table.

You looked at Vic, stifling a laugh. “How did you get your call sign?” 

“To be honest, I was born in the month of August and adopted in August as well. The Poppy is my birth flower- which I have tattooed on my clavicle. So originally, it was Poppy. The crewmates started to spell it differently after those ‘Papi’ memes began circulating.” He shrugged, spinning some pad thai onto his fork.

“Sir, how did you get your call sign? I feel like I don’t need to ask you, you’re obvious.” He asked your father, nodding to you when he made his call sign. You rolled your eyes, shoving a fork full of pad thai into your mouth.

“To be honest, I acted a lot like Maverick in the TOP GUN movie. Hot shot pilot, thought I was untouchable. One of the bartenders at the old bar near base nicknamed me, it stuck.” He smiled, happy to share stories of the good old days.

“And she’s called Shorty because right now, she’s sitting on her knees to see over the table.” Your dad continued, giving you shit as usual. You slapped his arm, feigning anger.

Vic nearly choked on his food, coughing to catch his breath. 

“The table that I welded together, dad,” You smirked. You might be small, but you were also mighty. You liked to emphasize that to give the element of surprise.

“She actually welds?” Vic’s eyes widened, you swore you caught him almost drooling.

“She learned when she was, what, ten or eleven?” Dad looked to you, seeing if you remembered. “Either way, young. She never left my side in the garage. Wanted to know how to assemble, dismantle, fabricate and customize everything that you put in front of her.” Dad continued, gushing about his daughter who acted like she wanted to be the son he never had.

Vic nodded, clearly a bit surprised by your skill being backed up by your dad. As an Admiral, if he was anything at all, he was honest. You weren’t sure why he hadn’t thought about it more when you mentioned the barstools, but your dad likely reinforced the shock.

“Have you ever seen her garage?” Your dad said between bites. You made a face of embarrassment, not going into your garage for a while since you were deployed. You had no idea what condition the place actually was going to be.

“I haven’t…” Vicrul said, clearing off his plate and putting his utensils onto it, signaling that he was finished eating. You finished as well, picking up his plate and topping off your wine glasses in an attempt to empty the bottle. Your dad finished eating shortly after you, small talk being made about anything and everything automotive. Your dad was able to talk to anyone about anything, it was honestly surprising just how his charisma could get just about anybody to loosen up.

“Oh, shit, did you ever text Kylo?” Vic remembered, looking over to you. You’d been home about two hours and completely forgot to text him, caught up in conversation.

“I didn’t, thanks for reminding me,” You shook your head, genuinely thankful to be reminded. While you weren’t exactly happy with the way that Kylo treated you, you didn’t want him to worry about it. Knowing him, he’d just show up at your house if he didn’t hear from you.

-

Kylo :)

You, 20:34: Hey, i’m home safe, sorry for the late response.  
Just with Vic and my dad right now

Kylo, 20:35: I understand. Goodnight, little one. 

Kylo 20:45: Can we talk soon? 

-

You put your phone on the table, pushing the thoughts to the back of your mind. Kylo coming after you like that was still a pretty raw, painful feeling. You wished he hadn’t acted so impulsively.

You put the dishes into the sink and the carryout boxes into the garbage, cleaning up what you could around your dad and Vic. You finished your wine while tidying up, your father and Vic still talking at the table. They talked for a while as you tidied up around the house, your first time getting to since you got home from deployment.

You came back to the dining room, hearing your chairs scoot across the floor, being pushed back under the table. It’d been an hour of you cleaning while they talked. You didn’t even bother wondering about it, your dad was an expert listener and speaker. Something hopefully worth talking about was your conclusion.

“I’m headed out, kiddo. I love you, get some well deserved rest.” Dad pulled you into a hug, kissing the top of your head and giving you a squeeze. You squeezed back, happy to be home. He shook Vic’s hand, expressing his pleasure in meeting him and thanking him for the conversation. You saw your dad out, closing the door behind him.

Vic sat on the couch, his face eased and happy after the evening.

“You’re a real daddy’s girl, huh?” Vic observed, patting the spot on the couch next to him. You sat down, cross legged. You switched your wine out for a water, making an attempt to sober yourself up.

“Mommy issues for days, months and years, comrade.” You chuckled, taking a closer look at him. You liked that he was able to loosen up after suddenly meeting your highly-ranked father, that usually drove a lot of people away.

“Understood. I should head out, though, it’s getting a bit late…” Vic read the clock, reading twenty-two-hundred hours. His expression read that he clearly was not sober, you couldn’t let him drive home- even in good faith. He was further than a walk around the block and it was dark out.

“Not on my watch. You take my bedroom, I'll take the guest.” You stated, not taking no for an answer. You took his hand, er, like two of his fingers, and led him to your room, offering him your bed. 

There was no reason that a girl as small as you needed a king sized bed, but the furniture store upgraded you for free on one of those “blowout sale” weekends. Why not? Vic looked around at your room. You felt that it was pretty bare bones. Black walls, more greenery and wood trim. Your white bed set and large windows offsetting the gothic feel to your room.

“I still need you to decorate my place, don't let me forget.” Vic shrugged, still knowing that you wouldn’t let him protest. You turned on your lamp, the edison bulb emanating a soft yellowy glow to the room. 

“Goodnight, Vic.” You smiled, a bit tipsy and turning on your heel, beginning to walk out the door. 

You felt his hand grab the back of your neck firmly, turning you around and pressing his lips to yours. You inhaled, the taste of wine still on his soft lips. He brought his other hand to the small of your back, bringing you in closer.

You felt like you were melting into him, your lips beginning a slow progression of moving together, learning each other. You brought up your hands to his biceps, holding on as he kissed you. Your back was to the wall, your heart sped up tremendously from the unexpected affection. Vic pulled away, looking at you and taking in each detail about you. He’d been doing that a lot today, you’d noticed.

He pulled you to the bed, continuing to kiss you deep and slow. It seemed like he was trying to learn you, find your rhythm. He sat down, guiding you to his lap. He played with the bottom hem of your shirt, his one hand still at the nape of your neck and the other at the small of your back. You pulled away, pulling your shirt off to reveal your black, lacy bralette. 

Vic looked you over, meeting your gaze.

“We shouldn’t… Not today. Also, you and I are both not sober.” Vic took a breath, sensible. Had his dick been doing the talking, he would have been in you already. You felt him below you, the imprint through his jeans.

“Look at you, responsible mister man…” You said, the effects of the alcohol still not entirely worn off. He laid you down, taking off his flannel and tee shirt. 

“Sleepy pants are in the bottom drawer, mister,” 

“Is the ‘mister’ thing a drunk thing, or just a you thing?” Vic acknowledged, grabbing a pair of shorts and swapping his jeans out for them. He tossed you his white tee, not exactly willing to search through your closer. You were both drunk and drowsy, but luckily still there enough to make thought-out decisions.

“Yes.” You took off your bottoms, throwing his tee shirt on. It went just past your ass, covering up just enough.

Vic went to the other side of the bed, lifting up the covers to get into the bed. You took a look at his body- toned, tanned, and tattooed. All over. Mmf, fuck. You nibbled on your bottom lip, watching him get into bed next to you. 

“Watch this, Vic,” You clapped your hands twice, the lights turning off in the room. It was one of those as-seen-on-tv gimmicks that you just had to have. 

“Good god, little one. You’re something else.” Vic quipped, reaching out to you and pulling you to his chest. You snuggled in, his fingers running through your hair.

He kissed your forehead, his breathing becoming a little bit deeper and slower. You still felt him through his shorts, though, jabbing you in the stomach. It’ll go to sleep when Vic does, you thought to yourself. Your mind was somewhere between sensible and almost sober, and wanting to rip his clothes off. You decided to stay safe, deciding that he was right about you both being not present enough to consent properly.

“Goodnight, Vic. Thank you for everything today.” You tilted your head up, planting a gentle kiss on his lips and immediately snuggling back in.

“Goodnight, little one.”


	8. Learn you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shameless plug for this also posted on my wattpad!!! my username is jubswrld, there's a SPICY vic gif on this chapter. head on over to take a look ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: don't scream at me pls- we ain't done with Kylo but REMEMBER this is also reader x vic, and in this chapter, we just happen to be getting laid. Enjoy this part of my brain child bebes, please leave some feedback if u wanna <3 Sidenote, I promise that there's plot to this chapter, just a bit of smut to start. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

You woke as the sun was rising, your clock reading zero-eight-hundred. At least that's sleeping in a little bit, you thought to yourself. You looked around you, sheets and comforter in disarray to see a tattoo-sleeved arm on your pillow, a mess of brown hair next to you sleeping soundly. You propped yourself up on your elbows, stretching out your limbs and got out of bed quietly, walking to your ensuite to freshen up.

You splashed cold water on your face after brushing your teeth, still making an attempt to be stealth to not wake Vic up. You peered out into your room and saw Vic stirring in your bed, his hands reaching out as if he was trying to find you. You watched him wake slowly, eyes focusing on you still wearing his tee shirt standing in front of your sink.

“Come to bed,” He mumbled, hands grasping in your direction. His sleepy voice a few octaves lower than what you were used to hearing. Good morning, daddy. You thought to yourself, your train of thought immediately going down the gutter and wet heat pooling up between your legs.

You patted your face dry with a towel, unplugged the sound sensor for your lights from your wall slyly, and got back into bed. Vic immediately grabbed your waist, pulling you in. He lazily kissed along your shoulder blade and up your neck, eliciting goosebumps as his lips settled at your upper neck. He began nibbling at your earlobe, his hand traveling below your shirt. 

You repositioned yourself to face him, taking in the image of Vic who wasn’t some arrogant flyboy. This version was well rested, a little bit sleepy eyed and vulnerable. He brought his hand farther up your shirt, pulling you in closer. He hooked your leg around his waist with his free hand, leaning in and resting his forehead against yours.

He took the initiative, pressing his lips to yours. Still gentle and slow like he kissed you yesterday. His hands explored your body running his hands over each curve, as expected landing and stopping at your ass. He kissed you deeper, giving your ass a squeeze and smiling into the kiss, pleased with himself. You laughed onto his lips, running your tongue across his bottom lip.

“Come here,” Vic groaned, his voice still sleepy. He continued to kiss you, deepening and keeping contact as he pulled you into his lap. Your legs on either side of him, his cock pressing against you, strained by his boxers and shorts. You kissed down his torso, tracing his tattoos with your tongue. With your free hand, you were tracing the outline of his cock through the shorts and running your fingers below the waistband. 

Vic sat up a little bit, tilting your chin up to look him in the eyes. You were mesmerized in deep oceans blue with eighty foot waves, taking down even the strongest and most prepared destroyers. You got lost, the hypothetical waves sucking you into the undertow riptide as your shirt was lifted over your head so gently, your eyes still locked onto his from inches away.

You pulled on his shorts to get them down and off, letting him complete the work for you. Vic looked your body over, a silent request for you to remove what small, sheer undergarments you had on, for him it was too much. You took everything off, letting him take in all of you without obstacles. Every curve, beauty mark, scar and tattoo. He was the second person ever to see you in this state, only heightening your vulnerability.

“You’re so sexy, sweet, little thing,” Vic rambled, clearly more awake than he was a few minutes ago but his voice still raspy. 

You got back down to his body, bringing your lips to his abdomen and kissing, sucking on his skin- continually going lower and lower. You were nervous, making the assumption that Vic has been with many women and wondering if you’d perform well enough for him. You’d have to see, his wavelength seemed to be pretty similar to yours at this point in time.

You finally made your way down to his cock, Vic making it a point to hold your hair out of your face and at the back of your head. You kissed down from the tip, licking your way back up and gently sucking on the tip. Vic moaned out, his free hand going over every square inch of your naked body within reach, familiarizing himself.

You swirled your tongue around his tip, collecting any precum that may have beaded out in this process. You took him deeper, working what you didn’t have in your mouth with his hand. Your other hand started to work him too, drool dripping onto your fingers as you continued to take him deeper and deeper. He was well endowed, just like Kylo, actually. His thick member stretched out your lips, just hitting the back of your throat as you took what you could.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this,” Vic stuttered out, his words slurred as he continued to moan out, praising you in mumbled spurts. You took him as deep as you could in this position, nearly to the base of his cock and brought your free hand to his balls, unsure of how he’d react to it.

Your throat adjusted after a minute or so of his cock all the way into it, you tapped his hand which was still in your hair, giving him a nonverbal cue to let him take the lead. He moaned louder, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he guided you up and down his cock at his pace. You began massaging his balls, your mouth fully occupied with his length and you felt him jump a little bit.

You made eye contact with him, looking up to see what made him jump. “This is new, please keep fucking going, fucking god you’re so sexy,” He continued to ramble, more praise. You continued to let him throat fuck you, massaging his balls at different paces to see his different reactions.

“Good girl, keep going little one, I’m close,” His breathing became increasingly uneven, still rocking into your throat at a deep, steady pace. You took a deep breath in through your nose, going all the way down onto his cock as you felt him stiffen up. He came down your throat, moaning out your name with strings of praise laced between it. You swallowed and got up, reaching for the water on your nightstand, but he grabbed your arm.

“I’m not finished with you, little one,” He kissed you deep again, not seeming to mind his own taste on your tongue. He laid you down, dismissing the idea of any delay and immediately kissed onto your pussy. He pushed up your legs and held the back of your thighs, placing them onto his shoulders.

His lips settled onto your clit, sucking lightly and switching up, his tongue licking stripes up your folds. He alternated for a while, ultimately settling on your clit where you became the most responsive. “You taste so sweet, little one,” He mumbled onto your skin. Vic ran his calloused thumb over your clit, his mouth occupied otherwise on your folds and pushed two fingers into you without warning, his lips going back to your clit and sucking a little bit harder. You squirmed, his tongue doing little flicking motions over you, your nerve endings experiencing something new as well.

You gasped out as he continued, your high coming in fast and hard from the combination of stimulation he was giving you.

“Fuck, daddy, please keep going, pretty please,” You murmured, gazing at the gorgeous man who was currently borderline worshipping your cunt. He kept doing what he was doing, holding steady on his pace. “Cum for me, little girl,” He moaned onto your pussy, immediately returning his attention to your sensitive clit.

With that, you were fucking done for. Your orgasm washed over you, “Daddy, I’m cumming, fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” You moaned out breathily, your back arched off of the bed and toes curled. Vic continued to kiss onto your clit as you came, moaning out encouragement and observing you as if it was the sexiest thing he’s ever seen to just watch you fall apart in his hands. 

Vic kissed up your body, entwining your fingers with his and settling his kisses at your neck, finding your sweet spot and sucking on your neck. More goosebumps.

“I need you, daddy, pretty please,” You reached down, pumping his cock which already was hard again for you. “Then have me, little one,” You guided his cock to your entrance, he then took over, teasing you by rubbing his tip through your folds. 

“Please don’t make me beg for it,” You whined, bucking your hips up to meet him.

“But it would be incredibly sexy if you did…”

You pouted, reaching your hand down to try to guide him inside. Vic grabbed each of your hands, pinning them to the bed. He leaned in to kiss you again, eyes locked on yours. You met him, taking his bottom lip between your teeth. 

“Feisty little thing, what if I ask you nicely to beg for me?” Vic said, a bit garbled as his lip was still in between your teeth. He continued to tease you, your one hand pinned down still and your other on his bicep.

You released his lip from your bite, jutting your bottom lip out.

“Pretty please daddy? I’ve been such a good girl for you, I’ll be so good to you, I want to feel your cock inside of me,” You rambled on, reaching desperation. Vic smiled down at you, dark Pacific ocean eyes, pupils blown up with need. 

You squirmed under his grasp, trying to get some sort of friction or contact with him.

“Needy little girl, are you sure?” 

“Yes, please, pretty please with cherries on top,” You actually begged, your cunt aching for him. Vic bit his lip, nodding and letting go of your wrist that was pinned to the bed.

“Ass up, little one.” Vic directed, allowing you to turn over. As soon as you turned over, he grabbed your hips and put you into the position he wanted you in. He grabbed your hair, still making sure to not get it into a tangled mess. You felt him line up his cock, teasing you one more time through your slick folds.

He pushed himself in, not too fast but by no means slow. You felt your cunt stretch to accommodate him, gasping as he began thrusting. He did start gentle, progressing quickly as he saw you physically become less tense.

“F-f-fuck, fuck, daddy, you’re so big,” You whined, always more sensitive in this particular position. Vic continued fucking into you, leaning down and kissing your spine, gentle pressure from your hair still in his hand.

“Like a fucking virgin, sweet thing, you’re so tight,” Vic said between kisses, mercilessly rocking into your cunt, hitting your cervix with each movement. The sound of slapping skin, moans and gasps echoed off of your bedroom walls. Your face was buried into the pillow, muffling your moans and pleas of praise.

“Vic, just like that,” 

He was hitting your g-spot with every thrust now, pushing you dangerously close to the edge quickly. He kept at the current angle and pace like you asked him to, and added his hand to the equation rubbing little circles onto your clit, the stimulation all at once pushing you over the edge, “Daddy, I’m going to cum, pretty please, can I cum,” You breathed, seeing white already and unsure if you’d be able to hold it off. It wasn't as much of a request as it was a statement.

“Cum for me, little girl, cum for daddy,” You clenched around him, the stimulation never stopping as you came, prolonging your orgasm. 

“Fuck, me-” You gasped, every nerve ending in your body electrified as he continued to fuck into you harder now. You felt your pussy convulse around him still, tightening around him more than you thought possible-His thick cock so perfectly snug inside of you already. “Vic, mmmf” You came down from your high.

Vic leaned in again, pulling your hair harder and your face lifting up from the pillow.

“Who’s pussy is this?” Vic wrapped one of his arms around your torso, settling on one of your tits and rolling your nipple between his fingers. He fucked into you relentlessly, the sound of skin slapping together getting a little bit louder. 

“Yours, daddy, my pussy is yours,” You cried out, undeniably infatuated with the way that Vic handled you. Vic moaned louder, his motions becoming less uniform and deeper, more sensual.

“Fuck, this pussy is so amazing, makes me want you to have my babies,” Vic nibbled at your ear. Well, shit, that’s a new one, you thought to yourself. You hated kids, and you weren’t sure why, but hearing that just turned you on even more. You didn’t think into it too much, you just let it take your mind somewhere else. The idea of the risk itself turning you on beyond where you already were.

You groaned out even louder, grabbing his free hand and kissing his fingertips. You sucked on his finger in an effort to suppress yourself, but Vic seemed to take to it even more.

“You want me to cum inside of you, put a baby into you? My good girl,” Vic remained fucking into you more slow and sensual, seeming like he was edging himself with his pace but coming up to the point of no return.

“Pretty please, daddy, cum inside of me,” your speech garbled, still sucking on his fingers. That was it for him, burying his cock as deep as he could into you and filling you up. “Fuck, my good girl, taking all of me-” More moans, “taking all of my cum, fuck, you’re such a good girl,” Vic kissed your neck at first, sinking his teeth down and leaving gentle bites as he came down from his high.

You both laid like that for a moment, you on your stomach and Vic kissing you, giving you praise. He pulled out of you, laying down next to you and pulling you onto his chest. Both of your skin slick with a thin layer of salty sweat. 

Vic began to laugh a little bit to himself, coaxing you to look up at him. 

“Hm?”

“How did your lights not turn on and off?” Vic laughed, genuinely curious.

“I unplugged the thing that makes it happen.” You shrugged, not exactly wanting to admit that you were planning on fucking him today.

Vic laughed to himself, kissing the top of your head and wrapping his arms around you. “You did so good, little one,” 

“Also, I'm sorry to break it to you, I actually am on birth control.” You stated, a bit shy. You didn’t understand why hearing him say that made you so hot, but something about maybe primal instinct kicked in. 

“I know you are, little one. You’re a fighter pilot. What just happened, was what is called a breeding kink.” Vic taught, carefree about it and very comfortable as well. 

“Do I have a lot to learn?” 

“Oh, so much. Hopefully you’ll give me the time to teach you,” Vic sighed, happily. It was almost like the cocky bastard knew that you wouldn’t be able to get enough of him.

“You’ll see, daddy.” You kissed his chest, tracing his tattoos and thinking about the stories that accompanied them.

-

After several hours of pillow talk, your clock read twelve-hundred hours. You two decided to get up and ready for the day. You weren't sure if Vic was going to hang out for the day or not, but you decided to go with it to see where the day took you. You both showered, steamy and teasing each other once again. The antics continued as you got dressed for the day, Vic pulling on his clothes from yesterday.

“We can stop by yours if you want to get changed?” You asked.

“Sounds good, you can decide how you want to redecorate my house.” Vic smirked, grabbing his wallet and keys before opening the door for you. 

“Can I drive?” You asked, jumping a little bit. Vic looked like he saw a ghost when you asked, clearly not wanting to upset you but also not one-hundred percent willing to let you get behind the wheel of his prized possession just yet.

“Okay… I understand.” You took his answer from his expression alone, your sinister expression remaining on your face. “You have to help me pick what to drive, though.” You said, walking to your garage door.

“Pick?” Vic raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised that you had options.

“Pick.” You said, putting in the garage code and watching the door go up to reveal your toys. Your house was inherited from your paternal grandparents, and your car was built by you and your father when you were still learning to drive. By no means were you trying to show off any type of wealth, but you were certainly pleased with your collection. 

Vics jaw nearly fell off of his face when your garage door opened, your dad’s point from yesterday being proven.

“Chevelle, or Hayabusa?” You asked, taking the car cover off of your Chevelle and beginning to dust it off. You gazed over to your bike as well, honestly sad that you couldn’t give both of them your attention at once.

“This bitch really has a cooler car than me…” Vic said under his breath, astounded.

“This bitch, huh?” You laughed, not taking offense and getting more amused by the second. You grabbed your key to the chevelle from your keyring, deciding that you didn't want to ride your GSXR today- too many people out mowing their lawns. It wasn’t safe enough. You threw the car cover onto your workbench, then opening the door and getting in.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that- I, just,” Vic stammered, watching you get into your car and start the engine. She came to life quickly, you sat there thanking god for modern engineering.

“Cat got your tongue?” You asked, pulling your car out of the garage and into the mid-day sun. He continued to stare at the car, then you. Flip flopping his focus and somehow never quite absorbing it. 

“Come on, Vic, show me your house?” You asked, nodding over to his car. You knew that the Chevelle was not quite as fast as his car, but it was absolutely capable of keeping up and a head turner for sure. It was you and your dad’s longest project together and your first car. Imagine, a tiny sixteen year old driving a murdered out, caged, supercharged, manual Chevelle. It never made much sense to the outside world, but this car made sense to you. A part of your identity, if you will.

Vic nodded and got into his car starting the engine. A combination of your loud, choppy exhaust and his likely rattled your neighbor’s windows, but you weren’t sure if you cared. Vic didn’t see your five point harness, tucked under and behind the seat. You put it on, following him to the light and paralleling him. You both sat at the red, looking at each other and making a silent bet.

His jaw dropped again when he noticed your harness, just now taking notice of the roll cage. His face showed that he lost before he even did, but you decided that you’d give it the college try- you honestly weren’t sure who would win. The road ahead of you beyond the light was empty for about a mile, almost like the world wanted you to do this.

You did a small burnout, warming up your slicks and not caring too much about drawing attention. Your community was a bunch of older hot-rodders, all with cars of their own. Had Vic paid attention, he would have noticed burnt-on rubber where you two were currently at.

You watched the other light go yellow, nodding to Vic. The light went green and you floored it, the tires hooking immediately and launching you forward. You rode out each gear to redline and powershifted to the next. You didn’t even bother watching your tach on the way up, simply riding out the gears at full throttle until the world around you became a blur. You rode out fourth, then threw your car into neutral. 206 miles per hour, hm, nice. 

You looked behind you to see Vic hot on your tail, slowing down as well. You two both slowed down to a nice seventy miles per hour, then you let him get in front of you to guide you to his place. Not too far ahead, he stopped to pull down a long hidden driveway.

You both drove through the tunnel of trees for about a half mile to arrive at this landing, a horseshoe driveway to a modern house, a pole barn a few hundred feet behind it.

Your jaw dropped at the sight of the architecture, Black trim and exterior walls, floor to ceiling windows all over, sometimes up to the second level. The house did not appear massive by any means, just a gorgeous house that looks like it was fabricated out of… shipping containers? Sustainable, you thought, in love with the aesthetic of the home.

You turned off your engine, pulling the parking brake and getting out of the car, meeting vic with your eyes scanning the house. Dense forest surrounded the home, clearly a perfect getaway. It was the type of home that seemed hundreds of miles away without leaving down.

“This is fucking amazing…” You rambled, closing your door behind you. You gazed around, settling your focus on Vic.

“Before you say anything, I inherited the land from my birth parents. A few friends and I built this with what material was available,” he scratched the back of his head, awkward. Just like how you acted with your cars. Neither of you wanted to necessarily show off, but you were proud of your achievements.

“I understand completely,” You paused, a bit confused on the subject of his birth parents but leaving it alone for now. “This is beautiful. I love the design,” You continued, letting him show you the way inside.

You were both rendered speechless at this point, you by his house and Vic, still by your car. You followed vic inside, taking in the house that was pretty bare on the inside. It had a lot of potential, and although Vic may have been joking about designing his house, this was a project you’d happily take on.

Vic went off to his bedroom, coming back in a new set of clothes. Black jeans, another white tee, a flannel and a leather jacket. His tattoos peeked up over the collar of his shirt, sneaking down onto a little bit of his wrists. This man looked like he was straight out of a movie, you thought to yourself. He stood next to you as you looked around the empty living room, watching you squint as you imagined what possibilities were available.

He pulled out his laptop, pulling up Craigslist and showing you certain furniture pieces, explaining how he likes making things into projects. Reupholstering, building.

“So… you’re mine for the next week or so. Let’s fill this house.” Vic smirked, you both sitting on the hardwood and drawing out ideas.

“Just feed me from time to time, we can knock this out.” You smiled, genuinely excited to not be sitting alone in your house. You still weren’t ready to give Kylo your time of day, but felt bad to leave on a sour note.

This flyboy did have your interest though, and Kylo did say that it was no strings attached...


	9. That's The Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little one has to deal with her problems, she gets fucked up. The boys bond. Enjoy. TW: Drunkenness. Flashbacks to traumatic times. Implications of death.

You spent the night at Vic’s house after a long day of laying on the hardwood, scrolling through ads and drawing up designs for his house. When Vic said redecorate, it seems like he meant just decorate. Fill the house. He’d only had the house finished and lived in for a couple of months, then he was deployed with you in the middle of the Atlantic. The only things that could show for living at his house was his bedroom mattress on the floor, clothes hung up in his closet and bottles of water in his fridge. Not to mention a lonely bar cart, the one piece of furniture in his living room. 

Vic expressed his love for the dark, moody look that your house had. You two ran to the hardware store and grabbed gallons of paint. Bright white, matte black and a dull, dark green. You began painting his living room in the black color, he painted the walls parallel to the windows white to refract the light throughout the room.

You two waited for the paint to dry. You grabbed a quilt out of your trunk, laying it on the floor and designed the room, mentally. Bronze accents, leather upholstery to keep the home masculine.

He sifted through the materials from the build to fabricate some end tables, bringing you some raw edge wood and wrought iron pieces.

“I can work with this…” You smiled. The wood he brought you literally looked like a slice of a tree, about an inch thick and the bark still intact.

You got to work, making legs for the table and putting it all together. You went for an industrial look, the wrought iron matching up with the wood beautifully. Vic finished one of his projects, sitting next to you and placing his chin on your shoulder, watching you put in the final touches on the end table.

“Little one, can I ask you something?” 

“Hm?” You asked, brushing on the stain.

“What is Kylo to you? Honestly?” Vic asked, comfortable with asking- unafraid of what the answer might be.

“A friend…” You sighed, “With benefits.”

“He’s texted me a few times the past couple of days asking about you. I wanted to ask you before I invited him over, but I really think that you two should try to talk…” Vic kissed your neck softly, concerned about your friendship.

You pondered, knowing that you’d probably need to actually talk to him in order to get over it. In hindsight, he was absolutely wrong for accusing you of running your mouth. However, with the weight of the situation in legal terms, you understood why he freaked out.

“I’ll go get some alcohol,” You conceded, agreeing that it was probably for the best to rip off the bandaid. “Great, I’ll let him know and get a fire going.” Vic kissed you again, getting up and tossing you your keys.

You got into your car, driving up to the corner liquor store a couple of minutes away. You grabbed a fifth of vodka, sitting in your car for a few minutes to debate your side of the argument. Although you were sure it wasn’t needed, you were still extremely hurt. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you took a deep breath. You dabbed them away with your sleeve, taking another breath to calm yourself down. You knew you had to deal with it, but you hated dealing with things like this.

You pulled out a cigarette from your glovebox, taking a drag as you drove to Vic’s. You didn’t smoke often, but when you did, things were bad. Your mind continued as you drove, no music and only having your thoughts to keep you company.

Miscommunications that blew up into disasters, more people getting hurt than necessary- when nobody should have gotten hurt at all.

You pulled down the hidden driveway, not realizing that you were gone for close to an hour. Kylo’s Alfa was in the driveway, you peered in through the window, seeing the pair sitting on your quilt, looking at your handiwork. 

You got out of your car, brown bag in your hand and half-finished cigarette in the other. You put it out, threw it in the garbage can and walked inside. You immediately felt tense, awkward. Vic and Kylo were laughing as you came inside, you were a little bit at ease knowing that they weren’t at each other’s throats.

“Hey, little one.” They said, perfect unison. You stopped in your tracks, raising an eyebrow.

“Was that planned?” You asked, suddenly unsure of your own reality. What kind of a mess did you just get into?

“You call her little one too?” They said again, perfect unison.

You shook your head, sitting down and taking a drink straight from the bottle. The vodka burned on its way down, but it might help you adjust to these idiots continually jinxing each other. They looked at you and laughed, your face scrunching a bit at your first shot. 

“You know those things kill you, right?” Vic saw you smoking. You weren’t exactly trying to be discreet, but certainly not showing it off. It was a habit you absolutely were not proud of.

“Yeah, that's the point.” You mumbled.

Vic stood up, looking at you two. “Alright guys, scream it out or something. Please, do not fuck on my floor.” 

He walked away, leaving you and Kylo sitting on the blanket and staring at each other awkwardly, not knowing where to start.

“So… how’s your day going?” Kylo asked, unsure of where to even begin with this. He never really looked his problems in the face, he just avoided them all together. You looked outside to see Vic sitting in a hammock chair, beer in hand and enjoying his fire.

“Cut the shit, we hate small talk.” You said icily, truly not meaning to sound so cold but unsure of why someone that's been so close to you for five years has such a hard time making an apology.

“Okay.” Kylo reached for the bottle, you handed it to him and he took a drink. “I was an asshole.”

You nodded, a weak start, but sure.

“I’m… I’m sorry for accusing you of telling everybody about my identity. I should have handled it a lot differently.” 

“Yeah, I wish you would have understood that I was being honest. I was just as confused as you were.” You said, looking at the ground. 

“Especially after Amilyn said it? You know that she has the highest security clearances. She could have researched you for fun and knew that. It was just bad timing.” You took the bottle back, taking a swig.

Kylo looked at you, a look of shame for a moment and covered up with a stone-faced facade. He wasn’t good at portraying feelings, even if he had so many for the whole situation. “Get it out.” Kylo asked, letting you just vent out your anger and hurt on the situation.

“Just, what the fuck man? I really thought that you knew me better. I know that you’ve always had this trust no one notion stuck in your head, but there’s a lot of times where your life is literally in my hands! If there is anyone on planet earth that you trust to not fuck you over, it should be me.” You took a breath, taking another swig from the bottle. 

Kylo sighed heavily. “I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry for the way that I acted, for yelling at you, grabbing you. Not letting you get away from me when I wasn’t safe to be around. But I thanked Vic for, um, taking care of you.” 

You looked at Kylo sideways, he looked hurt that you didn’t go to him for comfort like you always did. He looked more disappointed in himself that he was the one that induced the frustration and pain.

“I accept your apology, but please learn from this. I’m not going anywhere as your friend, and as far as I know, you’re going to be stuck as my wingman for a long time.” You gave a half smile, sitting next to him and giving him a hug. He hugged you back weakly, kissing your forehead.

“You and Vic totally fucked.” Kylo laughed, his face in your hair. Your cheeks burned up, realizing that you didn’t tell Kylo like you two agreed. 

You pulled away from the hug, immediately taking another swig from the bottle. You began feeling the effects a little bit. You sat up straighter, looking at Kylo. “Are we good?” You asked, satisfied with the apology given and him also allowing you to blow off some steam.

“We’re good, little one.” Kylo concluded.

You stumbled up, walking outside and sitting in the hammock chair next to Vic’s. He smiled at you, “All good?” Vic looked happy with himself, forcing you both to deal with the issue so he wasn’t in the middle of the tension.

“All good. Thank you,” You swung over to him, grabbing one of the ropes and going to kiss his cheek. He turned his head at the last second and planted one firmly on your lips. Kylo shook his head as he walked out, laughing at you, and getting into another hammock chair. 

“These chairs were actually the first thing I did once the house was finished.” Vic stated, the fire raging on in front of you all. You passed the bottle around, all taking long drinks from it.

“Can I play music?” You asked, words a bit slurred.

Vic handed you his phone, letting you scroll through his playlists. “Did you get her drunk already?” Vic asked Kylo, stifling a laugh at you sitting cross legged, swaying in the chair.

“That was all her.” Kylo grabbed one of your ropes, pulling it to him and letting it go. Your chair swung from side to side, the guys pushing you. You sat in the chair, setting up a playlist queue as they pushed you back and forth in the swing. 

“So what’s been going on in your life since we got rescued?” Vic asked Kylo. It was such a broad question, but absolutely a conversation starter. Kylo never disliked Vic, even when you weren't too much of a fan of how forward he was at times with you. As his commander, he saw the genius in the way that he flew. He always wondered where it came from.

“Played dead for a year, got ‘adopted’ by my parents… never saw another Peace Corp mission after that. The rest is history, really.” Kylo said simply, a bit snarky when he mentioned his parents adopting him.

“Do you remember Commander Ren and his wife?” Vic asked.

“I do, I remember when they passed. I wasn’t allowed to go to the service because I was still in hiding… All I remember is that the last name my parents gave me when they adopted me was to honor their family. I heard that their son actually passed away...” Kylo was intrigued, then realization hit him. He heard that the son of Commander Ren passed away shortly after him and Vic were rescued.

“I’m Vicrul Ren. Not dead, but happy to introduce myself formally.” Vic got up, offering a handshake to Kylo.

Kylo’s jaw dropped, Commander Ren and his wife-with the help of Han, Leia, Special Forces and an elite group within the Peace Corps-saved Vic and him. Vic’s parents were the reason that they were still alive today. 

He tried to think back to it. A vague recollection of the few months before their rescue.

Vic and Ben, both beaten, broken down and starving. Looking death in the face. The ground shook in the distance as he heard a fleet of fighter jets rip above them, bombs following shortly after. A helicopter landed on the top of the building. Ben was pretty sure Vic was gone at this point, but he still had a faint pulse. Ben picked up Vic and moved him away from where he heard the helicopter land. The ceiling began crumbling, stone and cement falling onto the ground. “Stay with me, Vic, maybe help is here…” Ben said to Vic, cradling this small, lifeless body away from all of the debris. Ropes dropped from the opening. Commander Ren and Han dropped down, scanning the area. “Dad!” Ben screamed, raspy.

Han and Commander Ren sprinted over, jumping over the rubble to the children. “I did everything I could to keep Victor safe, I don’t know if he’s okay anymore,” Ben sobbed, not wanting to let go of him. Ben felt guilty, they both snuck off during a Peace Corps mission to play at a school playground, then everything went to hell. The Taliban caught wind of children from high-profile military personnel wandering, and took the school hostage, storing the children in the basement. They only kept Ben and Vic alive for ransom. Ben felt guilty for leading Vic there, so he felt as if he should protect him. Take the beatings, give Vic extra food. He was younger, less capable of defending himself. 

Commander Ren carrying Vic’s lifeless body away haunted him for years. Ben suppressed it so deeply that he nearly forgot it happened. He told himself that it wasn’t real. He couldn’t have done any more than he did in the situation already, Ben did all that he could to sustain Vic’s life while still keeping himself alive.

“The plot thickens,” You slurred, Kylo shaking himself out of his daze.

Vic shook his head at you, taking the bottle from your hand and spinning your chair. All of your alcohol consumption hit you at once, and you were absolutely hammered. Kylo and Vic looked to each other, then at you.

“So what’s been going on in your life? How did Admiral Holdo wind up adopting you?” Kylo asked, curious on the connection between Commander Ren and Amilyn.

“Same shit as you, really. Amilyn knew of my parents, but did not know them personally. She told me that the story resonated with her a lot. She gave the order to add military powers to the rescue efforts for us.” Vic answered honestly, the backstory to his adoption pretty vague.

“Do you remember being separated from our parents during the rescue? How we both were on separate medical transports?” Vic asked, ready to explain to you a little bit further. Kylo nodded, unsure of where Vic was going with it.

“Amilyn was on my transport. I did die, they resuscitated me… My parent’s helicopter was hit with a missile.” Vic concluded. You were still spinning in your chair, listening intently. It spun slower, allowing you to hear what they were saying clearly. You didn’t know when it started, but tears were running down your face and dripping onto your shirt. You sobbed for the both of them quietly, regretting ever getting angry at Kylo in the first place. This was more fucked than you credited them for.

“Fuck, man. I’m so sorry.” Kylo’s face dropped, the conversation solemn and heavy.

“I don’t get sad about it, anymore. I just-” Vic looked over to you, both of them noticing your tears.

“Kid, why the hell are you crying?” Vic asked, genuine concern on his face- completely puzzled on your sudden change of emotion. Kylo facepalmed, “She’s an emotional drunk. The story probably hit her harder than it would, sober.” 

“I’m sorry for- for being mad at you,” You hiccuped, holding a pillow to your chest.

“It’s okay, I was a dick,” Kylo looked like he was suppressing a laugh. He understood your sorrow, but also understood how quickly he could turn it around. “Do you want to roast marshmallows?” 

You nodded, sniffling. You watched these two gorgeous men get up, picking your sorry ass out of the chair. Vic threw you over his shoulder, walking into his house to get marshmallows. Kylo gathered sticks outside, sharpening the ends. You didn’t protest Vic carrying you like that, you just accepted defeat.

“Okay, little one, we’re going to get you some water.” Vic chuckled to himself, amused at how feeble you were when you were under the influence. Helpless, even.

“Okay, daddy,” You said, your voice higher and more of a mumble.

Vic opened his fridge, setting you on his countertop. He handed you the bottle of water, opening it for you and looking at you expectantly. You tilted your head, unclear. You weren’t the level of fucked up where you saw two of Vic, but you needed to be babysat.

“Drink.” Vic rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. You nodded and sipped the bottle of water. He picked you back up, legs around his waist. You sipped your water as he carried you back outside. He held you by your ass in one hand, a bag of marshmallows in the other.

“Is she always this needy when she drinks?” Vic asked Kylo. Kylo was almost crying laughing as he saw Vic carry you out, setting you back down in your chair. You looked at them both, holding the bottle of water with both of your hands and sipping on it.

“Only when she’s nearly blacked out. She’s like a house plant, honestly. Give her water and leave her in a well lit area. She’ll be okay.” Kylo shrugged. 

He put a marshmallow onto a stick and burnt it immediately, blowing out the flames and handing it to you. 

“You’re a fucking monster dude,” Vic sat on the ground, rotating his stick a couple of feet away from the fire. He was precise about his marshmallows. You took the stick from Kylo, saying a quiet thank you.

“Nevermind, you’re a monster.” Vic looked at you, enjoying your burnt, blackened marshmallow.

Kylo cracked up at the exchange. “I’ve been trying to tell you.” He snorted, both of them intent on your well being but also highly entertained with how you went from a strong, fearless fighter pilot- top of your class, to a needy baby.

“What's in there?” Kylo asked, nodding to the pole barn. Vic sat up, eating his perfectly golden marshmallow and started walking over to it. Kylo followed. 

“Like a houseplant? She’ll be good for a few?” Vic confirmed, still unsure on leaving your drunk ass in a swing by a fire.

“She’ll be asleep in a minute or so.” Kylo concurred.


	10. Pollock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Writer’s block is a motherfucker. GOD DAMMIT I REALLY LIKE THE IDEA OF THIS BEING A PRIMARILY VIC FIC THOUGH IM GOING TO CRY I AM CONFLICTED. Sound off your thoughts in the comments? Kylos obv still gonna be in it, were still fucking him and enjoying his company.. But I really like what I turned Vic into. :( Again sound off, would y’all be open to it being more Vic x reader x Kylo? If y’all are very opposed and wont read the story because it's primarily Vic i'll change the ending to this chapter.

Sure as shit, you dozed off in the hammock chair. You finished your bottle of water before you fell asleep, thankfully. You woke up still a little bit buzzed, the stars above you still high and shining bright. You woke up from the sound of Vic and Kylo laughing their asses off at something in the barn. You went into Vic’s house, refilled your bottle of water and went into the barn.

You walked into laughs echoing off of the walls, the two playing Call of Duty on a giant projector screen. You shook your head, sitting on a bean bag off to the side and watching them. They were both so zoned in that they didn’t actually notice you coming in.

After a couple of minutes of them shit-talking to the opposing team, they turned and saw you. You looked at the pair, sitting on bean bags with about ten beer cans between the two of them.

“See? A houseplant. She’s all good. Speaking of, did you know that all of those plants in her house are fake?” Kylo reached across to you, messing up your hair. You slapped his hand away playfully, zoning in on the current round.

“What time is it?” You asked, a bit tipsy but thoroughly entertained at watching them so focused on the game.

Kylo pulled out his phone. “Zero-three-hundred and thirty, little one.” 

You nodded, reached for a blanket, and pulled it over you. You curled up into a ball on the beanbag, drifting off again in small doses, still absorbing the fact that these two were actually forming a friendship. 

-

The sun rose, and you were sweating under your blanket. You stretched out from your previous position of being curled up into a ball and looked over, Kylo and Vic sitting up, passed out in the beanbags. You got up quietly, grabbing a change of clothes and checking to make sure the fire died out.

You pulled on a pair of ripped mom jeans, a tan long sleeve and threw a bandana in your hair to keep it out of your face. You shook out your hair, pulled out a couple of pieces in the front and walked back into the living room, cleaning up a little bit and pulling the painters tape off of the walls. You admired your and Vic’s work, brewed some coffee and brought it out to the barn.

The guys groaned, stretching awake and gazing sleepily at you standing in front of them.

“Good morning, guys. Coffee?” You said, chipper already. 

“Please.” Vic said, a dopey grin on his face, voice still sleepy.

Kylo simply nodded, not too much of a morning person if he was the one being woken up. You handed them their mugs, walking out of the barn to the inside of the house to start another project. Even though you slept in a godawful position, you were used to it from the bunks on the carrier. You had some pep in your step, caffeinated and ready for the day.

Vic got up slowly, Kylo slower. You decided to take advantage of how completely discombobulated the pair was, planning to wreak havoc on them that day. All day. That is, if Kylo stayed and hung out.

You went back inside, picking your project for the day and waiting for the guys. You needed actual furniture to sit on at this point, so you went to your laptop and pulled up your idea board. You edited different couches and setups into a generic photo that you took of the room while you waited for Vic and Kylo.

Vic came in, kissing your forehead and putting two coffee mugs in the sink.

“Kylo left?” You asked.

“Yeah, said his parents were stopping by for something. I think he might want to tell them about me. If I recall correctly, I think we drunk called them while you were asleep outside.” Vic claimed, fuzzy on the reality of the actual night but giving an idea.

“Oh, god. Have you met Han and Leia as of recent?” You walked over to him, carrying your laptop to show him your design ideas.

“Not recently. I remember that Amilyn visited with them from time to time, but I only saw them in passing.” Vic looked through your example photos, flicking back and forth through the options.

You hummed in response. “This one is my favorite, but it is your house.” You pointed at one of the photos, clicking on it. A huge, squishy brown leather sectional, raw wood coffee table and an accent wall that looked like Jason Pollock got ahold of it. Bronze everywhere, 

“How about the accent wall with this setup?” Vic flicked over, a similar setup with a white couch, leather armchair and a matte black coffee table. You noticed that he gravitated towards more moody, contrasted looks. You could work with it, forsure.

“That’s brilliant, Vic. What colors do you want on the wall?” Your interest was piqued, excited to get started.

“It’s already a black wall… Maybe white, the leftover green and that copper color?” He pointed at the accents throughout the room you designed on the screen. 

You both visualized it, pleased with the idea. He laid down some tarp on the floor while you got out the paint and taped off the windows. You both silently got to work, he laid broad brush strokes while yours were more dainty, precise. You couldn't imagine that Pollock himself would be precise during his craft, his works of art being absolute chaos, but you were more worried about just not letting Vic’s house become a painted mess. 

You were absorbed in the linework you’d been putting onto the wall, no particular pattern but an idea. Metallic copper was already getting under your fingernails, but you weren't too worried. That’s when a blob of dark green paint smacked onto the wall, refracting and getting all over your clothes.

“Vic, what the fuck?” You jumped back, looking down at your now paint-splattered outfit. It would have worked in the early two-thousands, but not now. You looked up to see a Vic covered as well, his entire hand covered in paint. He reached into the bucket again, wrist deep and slapped the paint onto the wall, completely shameless.

“I’ll buy you something new, your method was too slow.” Vic smirked. You slipped a glove on, dipping your hand into the bucket of Copper paint. You repeated his motions, then with the residual paint, slapped his ass. He was wearing a pair of ratty gym-shorts, anyways.

He paused, panning his head over to you. “That’s how this is going to be, huh?” 

Shit.

You immediately took the glove off and dropped it onto the tarp, running to the other side of the room. You held the paint brush in your other hand like a sword, Vic walking towards you with a menacing grin.

You backed up to the wall, unintentionally cornering yourself as Vic approached you. He rubbed his paint-covered hands together, leaning in and clamping his hands around your waist.

“Don’t start something that you can’t see through, little one.” Vics voice was deep and breathy against your neck. Immediately, you felt yourself begin to soak through your panties. Hot and wet, begging to be torn off. 

“I-” You trailed off, mind racing and blank all at once. You wanted him inside of you, you wanted your lips on his, you didn’t want mismatched paint all over the white walls, you wanted to wreak absolute havoc on him and laugh it out. All at once, chaos. Chaos that balanced itself out to a solitary moment where you became putty in his nimble hands and it was just you two existing happily. No bullshit, no interruptions.

His lips were on yours now, kissing you hard into the corner of this room. He ran his hands down your back, past your ass and landing on your thighs. He picked you up and brought you to the Pollock wall, gazing at the shit-show that was the intricate lines followed by splatters of paint.

“I have an idea.” Vic stated, his eyes darting from you, to the buckets, to the wall and repeat.

“Care to share?” 

“You’ll see. You see Pollock, I'm thinking Rorschach.” Vic stated. You were shocked at his reference to psychology, interested to see what he had in store.

He set you down, reaching into the buckets again and leaving massive globs of paint on the wall, dribbling down. You shrugged and followed his movements until the wall was nearly covered. This only took minutes, but you were certainly intrigued by this idea. He grabbed a sheet of clear plastic, wordlessly taping it up to the wet paint and washing his hands. You followed, getting more confused as the minutes went on.

“So… What’s the idea here?” You asked, looking at the plastic covered wall and back to him.

Vic pushed you against the plastic. Immediately kissing you hard and deep. You kissed back immediately, your hands going up into his hair and getting tangled in. Your residual wetness from before was still there, and Vic became aware very quickly as one of his hands went down the front of your pants to play with your clit.

Your tongues sliding against one another, his fingertips already stimulating you more and resulting in you just getting more soaked. “Take them off,” Vic mumbled onto your lips, unbuttoning your pants. You nodded into the kiss, kicking them to the floor and to the side. He broke the kiss for only a moment, pulling your shirt over your head and leaving you in your as-usual skimpy underwear. 

He kissed down your body quickly, wasting no time. He pulled down your thong, pushing you back into the wall a bit in the process and grabbed one of your legs, putting it over his shoulder. Vic kneeled in front of you, placing kisses up your inner thighs with no strategy whatsoever, just urgency. His lips made their way onto your clit with no time wasted, his tongue licking up wide stripes between your folds. 

“You taste so sweet,” He mumbled onto your pussy, the vibrations from his voice alone heightening your arousal. You moaned out, one hand running against the wall and the other going through his hair. His hands were still roaming your body, one on your waist and the other working into you. He worked two of his fingers in, fucking into you as he worked your clit with his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so good at that,” You moaned. He continued for another minute and then stopped, you looked down and pouted at him. He pulled his shirt off, putting his fingers into your mouth and having you suck them off. You took off your bralette in the meantime, his eyes tunneled to yours. His pupils were massive, watching you lick your own pussy juices off of his fingers. You dropped your bra and moved your hands to his shorts, reaching down and stroking his cock under the waistband.

He dropped his shorts, kicking them off and pinning you back to the wall. You grinded against him, trying to get some friction. “Needy little thing…” He kissed on your neck again, sucking on your skin harder than usual- sure to leave a mark.

Your patience was running short and your cunt was achy, needing. You grabbed onto his cock and attempted to slide down the wall, wanting to feel him in your mouth. His hands were stiff against your body, resisting your efforts to pleasure him. Instead, he scooped you up, legs around his waist and slid his cock into your wet cunt. You gasped and moaned out at the initial contact and stretch, but immediately felt relief for your needs.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he worked into you, a little bit slow but deep. He stretched out your cunt in ways that you weren’t familiar with. Hitting new spots, mentally and physically. This man was an anomaly, he fucked into you with a passion that was all new.

You gasped out as he continued to ram into your g-spot, one arm tightly wrapped around your lower back and the other pinning your free arm to the wall. “Learning you,” He moaned “is my favorite thing,” a grunt, “right next to this sweet, tight cunt.” He buried his face into your neck, kissing up at your jaw and settling his teeth onto your earlobe. 

His praise heightened your arousal, bringing you close to the edge as he continued to slam into your g-spot. The position he held you in kept friction onto your clit, keeping you stimulated in every aspect possible. You felt your walls begin to tighten around his cock, gushing around him as he brought himself closer to you. Chest to chest, arm pinned to the wall and limbs tangled all around him.

“Cum for me, little one, I know that you’re close…” He rasped into your ear, returning to kissing your neck. You let go, daylights shining brighter around you, the clear plastic behind you beginning to break you into a sweat, all of your senses heightened as you cried out a string of complete nonsense. 

He slipped his cock out of you as you finished, setting your feet back down on the floor. You were wobbly, but he held you steady. “Hands on the wall, baby,” Vic hadn’t even finished what he was saying before he was fucking into you again, your hands on the wall, body pressed up against it. The wall was cold, hardening your nipples even more. He reached around, one hand playing with your nipple and the other hand on your hip, steadying you as he fucked you even harder.

You felt his thick cock slam into your cervix repeatedly, eliciting raunchy moans from you. “F-fuck, just like that daddy,” You squeaked, unable to be coherent with the way he was fucking you absolutely senseless. 

“I want you to cum for me again, little one, cum with me.” Vic’s voice was a bit more shaky, more breathy. You reached down with your free arm, rubbing circles onto your clit. You were damn close already, but you wanted to please him. 

“Fuck, it’s so sexy when you touch yourself, i’m close,” Vic rambled, his body moving closer to yours, seeking more contact. You continued, your hand movements becoming more erratic as you saw your second climax coming like a freight train. All light, all sound, no mercy.

“So am I,” You professed, continuing to overstimulate your clit as he fucked into you deep. He groaned out as you felt your cunt become filled with his cum, your walls tightening around his cock. “Fill me up, daddy,” You breathed, your orgasm prolonging his as his muscles stiffened around you. His arm moved from holding yours to the wall to your neck, pulling you to his chest as you both finished.

“As you wish, little one,” He gasped, mid orgasm and still fucking into you with no mercy. You saw white and then beauty as you finished. You both gazed at the artwork you created as you rode out the ending of your climaxes. He pulled out of you, turning you around and pressing your back against the wall again. He cupped your face with both hands, pressing his soft, kiss-swollen lips to yours and breathing you in.

“You’re something else…” 

You looked up to him, taking in his gorgeous features and simply absorbing how he made it a point to take such good care of you. You gazed wordlessly, grinning up at him with doe eyes.

“Let’s get washed up, little one. Gotta take care of this piece of art before we tend to that one.” He nodded to the wall, then set his stare to you. You blushed at his compliment, letting him scoop you up in his arms and taking you to his bathtub that you were obsessed with. Way too big for one person, more like a jacuzzi. He ran the bath water until it was scalding, how you liked it. You went to dip your toes in, until Vic glared at you.

“What’d I do?” You asked, confused.

“Go pee first. Can’t fuck your brains out if you have a UTI.” Vic stated simply, sinking into the tub and chuckling under his breath as you huffed, embarrassed.

“Hm, flyboy is considerate?” You smirked, finished doing your business and settled into the tub.

“I still haven’t upgraded from flyboy?” Vic guided you in his direction, laying you between his legs and onto his chest. He scooped up water from the tub, wetting your hair and massaging your scalp.

“If you keep doing that, you just might.” You rolled your eyes back, sighing in relief. The first true moment of relaxation that you’ve had in months. He kissed your forehead from above. You were simply just mindfucked at the level of aftercare. You and Kylo did this from time to time, but it was never this mushy and sweet.

Vic grabbed some body soap from the ledge, putting it onto a plush new washcloth and running it over your body. He handed it off to you, letting you get the rest of you that he couldn't reach from his current position. You backed off of his chest, dipping your head under water to get your hair wet. You leaned your chest to his, grabbing a new cloth and soap, washing what you could on him. You did the handoff again, letting him handle what you couldn't access. 

He met you in the middle of the tub, legs crossed. He pulled you onto his lap and just looked at you, really examined you. His deep space dark blues could have ripped you molecule by molecule at this rate. It looked like he was trying to read you, trying to commit every detail of you to memory. Every freckle, tattoo, your beautiful smile… His eyes read that he was in a moment that he could have died happily in. Blissful. 

You were terrified to say it, but you felt the same. Something about right then felt complete. Your heart began to pound as his lips parted, taking in a breath and kissing you soft. His lips lingered on yours.

“I think I’m going to fall in love with you, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL ARE STILL GONNA GET A THREESOME I PROMISE (but please, feedback is super duper appreciated). I accidentally fell way too in love with the personification of Vic, I cant bear to break his heart. Kylo is here to stay, maybe just in a different way than I had planned originally. Im winging it.


	11. Trepidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorty chapter for you. TW: Guns, threats.   
> A wee bit mush, a lotta bit badass on both ends.  
> Enjoy <3

“I think I’m going to fall in love with you, little one.” Vic pressed his lips gently onto yours again, his forehead rested on yours.

“Good luck, flyboy.” You stated, filterless. The principle of love scared the hell out of you. You’d been on the planet for over two decades and fell in unrequited love once, in the beginning of your flight career- that was why you had Kylo as a fuck buddy. That’s why you thought you were just becoming friends with Vic, maybe some flirting from time to time, but not forming a platonic relationship.

Vic was taken back, he looked at you with concern and confusion. “I’m… I’m sorry. Was I receiving the wrong message for the past couple of days? I-” a pause. He scratched his head, eyes trained at the water. “I kind of thought that we had something going.” Vic looked shy, even hurt.

You sat silently, the blood draining from your face. You wanted to cry, not because you didn’t want to fall in love. You didn’t know how to. Almost everything and everyone that you’d ever come to love left in one way or another. That’s why you were so close with your dad- he never left. You didn’t want to hurt anybody, but in your lifetime you’d only learned to become a detached friend. What happened these past couple of days, the chemistry, it was all brand new. Genuine chemistry.

Kylo and you had sexual chemistry, but were both far too detached to ever pursue a relationship. He was hurt too many times, and you ultimately just found comfort in being alone. If you love nothing, you have nothing to lose.

“I, uh,” You trailed off, not having the guts to look Vic in the eyes. Without thinking, you brought hurt to someone that wasn’t afraid to fall. Fuck. “Can I be honest with you, Vic?” You asked. You looked at his face for a moment, he couldn’t bring himself to look at you either.

“Of course, little one.”

“I’ve never been in love before.” You said plainly.

Vic drew you into a hug, kissing the top of your head. “It’s scary. But, you didn’t answer my question.” His voice was soft, but firm in his question. His guard was down for so long, you almost forgot his cocky flyboy attitude that you were dealing with on the carrier. 

“I don’t know what to call the past couple of days. Everything i’ve said and done has been based on real emotions, I will say that. Can you just go easy on me as I learn you? I don’t know how to do this.” You began to sputter, voice cracking a bit. Fuck, don’t be a pussy. Don’t start crying because you don’t know anything about feelings.

Your throat twisted into a knot and you took in a deep breath, trying to push it back down.

“I just don’t really know what i’m doing. The only thing that I’m sure of right now is that I like this. Whatever happens, happens.” You finished. You didn’t want to dig yourself into a hole with how bad you were at communicating, but words were hard when you’ve never had to use them in these types of scenarios.

“You’re a smart girl. The sharpest person I’ve ever met, really. I don’t know what I’m doing either.” Vic took some shampoo and began massaging it onto your scalp, careful of your eyes. He finished up after you both sat quietly, putting his hand on the small of your back and guiding you back to rinse the soap out of your hair. He smoothed some conditioner in for you and dipped his head under water. You washed his hair for him, massaging his temples and watching the way that the suds cascading down distorted his tattoos. 

His body was covered in intricate artwork, everywhere that could be covered by a long sleeved flight suit was inked in some way. He had Sailor Jerry-style tattoos on his upper back, all black and white all over. You traced the lines of the eagle on his back while your other hand smoothed his hair back. He shook it out underwater, getting the soap out and smiling at you, cheeky.

“I’ve got you for another week or so until the next rotation. Let’s see where life takes us…” Vic said, muscles relaxed as you began to run your fingertips over his shoulders and down his spine. You kissed the back of his neck and across his shoulders, resting your chin on him.

You sat in a comfortable silence until the water got lukewarm. He extended a hand to you as he got out of the tub, a towel slung low on his hips. He handed you a towel to wrap up and you got out, pulling some joggers and a crop top on. He pulled on a pair of joggers as well, white tee as usual. 

You followed him out to the living room to look at the wall that he just nearly fucked you into. You both pulled off the plastic carefully to reveal a Rorschach-esque wall, with a distinct handprint from you. It wasn't clearly a set of bodies, it was abstract. “Made with care.” Vic looked it over, pleased with what you two had created. 

He brought you in close yet again, his hand cupping your face. He looked down at you with a look that was all new, intrigued and besotted. Looked at you with the same look in his eyes that you saw in movies. He brought his lips down to yours, lightly brushing along yours. You took the initiative, kissing him fully. His other hand slithered down your body, settling on your ass and giving it a squeeze. 

You chuckled a little bit into the kiss, slinging your arms around his neck.

“My smitten kitten.” Vic said on your lips, smiling at you.

“Hm, I’ve been claimed?” 

“Did you just allow me to?” Vic retorted, looking at you as if he was challenging you.

“You got me in a box here. A shipping container, to be exact.” You rolled your eyes, happy that he was matching the energy that you could work with. You’d always been one of the guys since you were a kid. You didn’t know how to respond when situations became lovey dovey, but you could absolutely respond appropriately in banter. You had so much to learn.

“Follow me, you little shit. I need a couch.” Vic snorted, beginning to walk out the door. You holstered your pistol in your sweats, throwing on a looser tee shirt to conceal. He looked at you, an eyebrow raised.

“Really? We’re going to a beach house to pick it up.” Vic shook his head, you followed him out.

“You can never be too safe. Live free or die.” You shrugged. The barn door opened and he pulled out his truck. You guided him to hook up to the trailer and climbed in. 

“Nice truck,” You complimented, the exhaust throaty and turbo whistling loud on acceleration. 

“... Looks just like one of my first vehicles, actually.” You smirked, winking at him. No way in hell that this was your truck that you got when you were a senior in highschool, you sold it when you went to basic.

“There's no way you can drive this thing.” Vic gazed at you, doubting.

“Quiz me.” 

“Tell me about it then, if its just like yours was.” Vic rolled his eyes.

“Actually, tell me first. When did you buy this?” You asked, the more you looked around the more it looked exactly like yours.

“About four years ago…” Vic looked at you, eyes trained back on the road.

You sputtered laughing, smacking your hand over your mouth. “This is my fucking truck. Oh my god, that's golden.”

“No way.” Vic denied it, laughing at your amusement.

“There is a dent on the inside of the hood that you can’t see from the outside. The dent is from the turbo.” You smirked.

Vic shook his head at you, one hand on the wheel and the other on your leg. He rubbed up and down your thigh as he drove, eyes on the road and smile bright.

“The world works in mysterious ways, little one.” Vic said, pulling into the driveway of the beach house. You discreetly racked a round into the chamber of your weapon, holstering it back under your shirt. You got out of the truck and walked towards the house with Vic.

He knocked on the door, you standing slightly behind him. A group of men peered through the side window by the door, then opened it up about a foot.

“Here for the couch?” He asked. A huge burly guy, bald headed and wearing a wife beater. The other men carried a similar, trashy aesthetic. The house reeked like cigars and bottom shelf weed. A pair of men leaned on a card table within eyesight, seemingly barricading it to hide something.

“We are.” Vic gulped, unsure of what situation he got into. He found the couch on Craigslist, an absolute steal. Tags and everything. It said it was from an estate, they were trying to clear it out for sale. It seemed like a legitimate ad.

“Are you…” Vic looked at his phone to confirm the name, “Are you Brandon?” He looked him in the eyes, not letting them wander. He didn’t want trouble.

Prior to changing his career choice to pilot, Vic was selected to be in the Navy SEALs. He completed his training, but ultimately after one tour took a step back and re-evaluated his career choice, going into flight school. The contact that he had with the terrorists that kidnapped him as a child released a level of trauma that he suppressed for a while. He’d decided he was too up close and personal for comfort, given his history. Really, what he was worried about was having to defend you both against these guys. He didn’t want to have to use his skill on someone that had no idea what was coming.

“I am.” The man nodded. He shut the door and you heard some scrambling within the house. Vic played with his sleeve, his Trident on his right bicep visible. 

“What are you doing?” You asked, unsure of why he was fumbling with his shirt.

“Trying to hide my Trident… I don’t want to seem like I’m asking for trouble.” Vic said under his breath.

“You were a fucking SEAL?” You asked, hushed.

“I’ll explain later.” Vic said, the door opened back up.

A curtain was slung in front of the card table, the other men standing like body guards in front of it. You both walked in, heads on the ground and avoiding acknowledging how sketchy this became. The other french door opened up, the main guy, Brandon helping you both carry the couch out onto the trailer in pieces. You wrapped up, ratchet strapping everything down tight.

You all walked back to the porch to finish the transaction.

“You brought cash, correct?” The main guy asked. One of the french doors opened again.

“I did.” Vic said simply, handing him a bank envelope. He took the money out and counted it, the other guys standing in eyesight of the door.

One of the men walked up, Draco in hand.

“Little girl over here didn’t see nothing, right?” One of the side guys said, threatening. The gun was now aimed at you, from inside of the house.

Vic dropped his free hand off of his arm, no longer concealing his trident.

“Point that gun at her again, I fucking dare you.” Vic snarled. You shrugged and moved your shirt in a way that caused you to print. You carried something small but mighty. Fifteen plus one rounds, and you were an excellent shot.

“Listen, jackass. We’re not here to narc on you. I don’t give a fuck what you’re selling, what you’re doing and whoever the fuck you’re selling to. I couldn't care less, but if you ever point that bullshit, inaccurate, piece of trash gun at me, i’ll assume my life is in danger. Take that as you will, fuck off and good night.” You walked away, fuming. 

You carried with the hope that you would never have to use it. Truly said, you really did not care what they were doing in the house. They were junkies with a gun that couldn't shoot straight unless it was modified. You weren’t scared of them by any means.

As you walked away, you heard Vic in the distance getting nastier with this guy by the second.

“Oh, a fucking SEAL, huh?” The guy barked.

“As far as I know, you all don’t exist and this never happened. Be smarter and know your audience.” Vic stated simply. You looked back as you got into the truck, the man had a look on his face that showed he was just made a fool of.

Vic walked back, getting into the truck and pulling through the horseshoe driveway to the road, getting back on.

“You’re really not afraid of anything, are you?” Vic asked as you disarmed your weapon, putting it into the glovebox.

“Like you said, know your audience. We are both trained in defense, they have an AK-47 pistol that couldn’t hit me even if I was within two yards of the guy. Keyhole city.” You shrugged.

“You are so intimidating sometimes.” Vic laughed, feigning nervousness. 

It was a quiet drive home, you played music at a lower volume and you sat peacefully, still a bit stunned at the exchange. Vic reached over and grabbed your hand, interlocking his fingers with yours for the remainder of the short trip. His thumb was rubbing on yours, giving you a sense of security.

He pulled down his driveway, dusk settling in by this time. You both hauled the furniture inside, setting it up. You grabbed a black blanket that your grandmother knitted you when you were a kid, little white stars speckled throughout. You slung it over the couch, the colors offsetting nicely. Vic pulled in the armchair with a furniture dolley, walking in to see you steaming the couch with disinfectant.

“Good move.” Vic nodded, grabbing two glasses and making some sort of drink for you. You didn't pay attention to what he was doing, you were too zoned in on making this couch not gross, considering who you bought it from.

He set the pale yellow glass onto the coffee table for you, one giant ice cube rattling. 

“Stoli and lemon for the little one.” He announced, taking your hand and sitting on the ground, gesturing for you to take a break. You both scooted in the direction of the west-facing floor to ceiling window, the sky a mess of reds and purples all melded together in a dark beauty. You both sipped your drinks, he was sipping on some sort of bourbon.

You watched the sun set that night, absorbing the fact that you looked at your biggest fear and then death in the face. Scary to think that falling in love scared you more than a gun pointed at you, but life was all about risk, right?


	12. Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Very dom/subby/VERY bratty, could be considered dubious consent. Degradation. The whole shabang. I don’t know man, i'm just along for the ride. does butt stuff require a tw?  
> ok, sure. tw: butt stuff.

You woke, laid on the wood floor with Vic under your quilt. He had a pillow, you were using him as one. His arm was wrapped tightly over your back, his other one sprawled out. The east facing window warmed the floor you laid on. You stretched out, trying not to wake Vic as you removed your weight from him.

You padded across the floor, wearing Vic’s tee shirt and nothing else. You made some coffee, straightening out the living room as quietly as possible. Vic was ultimately more stealth than you, his arms around your waist as you added sugar to your coffee.

“Fuck, dude! You scared the hell out of me.” You jumped, spilling a little bit of coffee onto the counter. You grabbed a towel and cleaned it up, leaning your back against the counter so you could drink in the striking man that Vic was when he was half asleep.

“Good morning to you, too, little one.” He kissed your collarbones, then your cheeks, then your forehead and nose, landing last onto your lips. He reached behind you, treating himself to your cup of coffee. 

He kissed your nose once more, setting the mug on the coffee table and beginning to screw his TV mount into the wall. You remade your mug of coffee, sitting on the now dry and disinfected couch. 

“How’s the mafia couch?” Vic asked, still facing the wall as he drilled the drywall screws in. 

“Squishy.” You stated, sinking in.

You sipped on your coffee, telling Vic if the mount needed any adjustments from your angle. Once it was all set, you helped him place the TV onto the mount, hooking up all of the necessary cables. You signed into all of the streaming services for him while he sat down, taking a moment to enjoy his coffee too. You set up all of the sound system throughout the living area, backlighting and added accessories. The living room was finally done by mid-day and Vic stood in the room, satisfied with your combined work. 

Vic sat on the couch, flicking through Hulu as you finished washing the dishes from lunch. You waltzed over, a bit of pep in your step as you came up to him. You stood in front of him, catching his gaze as you sat on his lap, straddling his lap. 

“Well hello, sweet thing.” He ran his hands over your body, scantily clad in a pair of his boxers and a sports bra. You immediately took to kissing him, all over. Every bit of skin that your lips could touch. 

You settled on kissing his neck after grabbing onto his arms, one by one and kissing all the way to each of his fingertips. He let out a happy sigh, his hands settled at the small of your back and the nape of your neck. Once you began to feel his natural reaction, you began grinding onto him. He guided you up to eye level from his neck, kissing you deep. His tongue made its way into your mouth, dancing with yours. Teeth clashing together, the whole mess.

“Does my little one want to get fucked into the mafia couch?” Vic asked between kisses, still not letting go the joke.

You nodded, lips still settled onto his and focused on the simplicity of the movements between you two. You broke away for a moment, “Can I take care of you for a little bit first, daddy?” You made doe eyes at him.

“There’s nothing I would love more than that.” 

You nodded, planting a last kiss onto his lips. Your hands worked their way down Vic’s torso, starting to pull his shirt over his head. He lifted his arms, sitting up so that you could pull it off. You set it aside, getting onto your knees and kissing the imprint of his cock through his shorts, your fingertips grazing his length. You continued to pump his length outside of his clothes, kissing his abdomen and running your tongue just above the waistband. You had a calculated plan in mind, get him frustrated. Let him use you.

You continued your teasing for another couple of minutes until Vic began to groan. You looked up at him, innocent. He rolled his eyes at you, pulling down his shorts and kicking them to the side.

“Hm?” You asked, now continuing to tease around his cock but still leaving it alone.

“How long do you plan on keeping me waiting?” Vic asked, beginning to get frustrated. Dominant.

“As long as I feel it is needed.” 

“Brat. Stay on your knees.” Vic stated, standing up and not allowing you to tease anymore. He put his thumb into your mouth, prying it open and lining his cock up with your mouth.

“Spit on it.” 

“And if I don't?” You challenged, seeing how far he would let you push.

His thumb moved from your mouth, hand clamped onto your jaw. Firm, but not painful. He leaned down and spit into your mouth, standing back up and setting your face back down. 

“Are you going to listen, little one?” He asked, devious and still pissed off. 

You looked at him, pleased with how fired up you’ve gotten him. You spit onto his cock, bringing up your hand to begin jerking him off. He slapped your hand away, grabbing you by the hair and his other hand opening your mouth with his thumb again. He immediately began fucking into your mouth, no mercy and hitting the back of your throat. Tears dribbled from the corners of your eyes, your mouth outstretched from his girth and letting out small gagging noises from each deep movement.

“Who does this pretty little mouth belong to?” Vic looked down at you, his expression still irked but his body more relaxed. He pulled you all the way down to the base of his cock, then released you after a moment.

“Nobody.” You said, breathless and gasping for air.

“Wrong answer.” He pulled you back down, tears spilling down your face as you lost your breath, your entire mouth filled with his cock. He let you up for air again, then continued to fuck into your mouth, less deep but more fast paced. Your lips began to tingle, your jaw achy.

He pulled out of your mouth, strings of spit trailing from your mouth to his cock.

“Strip.” Vic ordered, pulling you up with your arms and already pulling off his boxers that you were wearing. You pulled off your bra, looking at him expectantly.

“Who do you belong to?” Vic grabbed your face again, your cheeks squeezed together from his grasp.

“I told you, nobody.” You sneered. He grabbed your hips, sitting down on the couch quickly and pulling you back into your original position.

“Again, wrong answer. You’re going to ride me now until I want something else.” Vic’s eyebrows were furrowed, pissed off and strangely aroused at this new kink. He looked at your cunt as you began to get the right angle to fuck him.

“You’re getting off on this, you’re wet. Fucking slut.” Vic only got more pissed off, lining up your tiny body and slamming into you from below. You leaned against him to get some friction until he placed his hand on your sternum, leaning you off of him.

“Brats don’t get to finish whenever they want.”

He slapped your ass, his cock slamming into your cervix. You couldn’t help your yelps, the pain being pleasurable but shocking. He pinched at your nipples as you bounced on his cock, your thighs were beginning to burn from trying to keep up this pace. Your face reflected strain, minor discomfort. Vic looked at you for a moment, concerned. He stopped, placing his hands on your thighs and motioning for you to stop.

“Are you okay, did I hurt you?” Vic asked, care in his eyes and anger immediately subsided. You nodded, still catching your breath. “Just a little sore, nothing I can’t handle,” You looked at him, a small smile on your lips. 

“Let’s establish a safe word, right now. Are you okay with it being ‘Mercy’?” 

“I am.” This was the first that Vic had ever brought up sexual boundaries, not that you had many at all, but you were thankful that he gave a shit enough about you to set a word that was a red light for you. Learning someone else physically, considering Vic was the second man you were ever with, was almost a challenge for you. You were used to Kylo and that was it, you didn’t know what Vic was and was not okay with. Of course, safe words to work both ways.

Vic drew you in for a kiss, dried tears on your face and some beads of sweat in your hair- truly your most natural, raw state that he’s seen you in. He moved you, your weight like nothing in his arms. He set you down, placing a final soft kiss on your lips and turning you over onto your belly.

He lined up his cock, running it down your buttcheeks before sliding in. He let out a laugh as you jumped, his length grazing just over your ass on his way down.

“Hm, we’ll see about that…” Vic smirked, your cheeks burning red all the way down to your neck. Your flushed moment was interrupted by him sliding his cock all the way deep into your cunt, a new sensation with the position.

You hadn't realized that a pillow was directly under your abdomen, creating pressure on you. His cock felt so snug in you, surprised that he could fit.

“Fuck, you are so tight.” Vic moaned, adjusting to just how tight you could be even after you were so aroused. He began fucking into you again, hard just like before. He grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling you up. You propped yourself up to give some relief on your scalp as he pulled you all the way to his chest. This other hand looped around you, going onto your neck.

“I can’t believe i’m rewarding such bratty behavior.” Vic grunted, feeling how tight your cunt was getting around him. Your walls were beginning to contract, your moans growing noisier and more erratic. Then, he pulled out abruptly, leaving you empty.

“What the fuck!” You groaned, your peak directly in reach, ruined.

“Brats don’t get to finish whenever they want. Or were you not listening?” Vic sneered, stroking his own cock and looking at you evilly. You tried to reach down discreetly to let yourself finish… See how far you could push him.

He smacked your ass with his free hand as your hands got closer, scaring you out of it. A handprint was sure to be left after that, your skin stinging. Your hands both flew up, rested on the couch where he could see them.

“Good girl. Keep them there.” 

He lined back up, fucking into you yet again. He stretched out your cunt, beginning to feel raw at this pace and his fingertips were kneading on your thighs, sure to leave some sort of bruise. His hands got closer and closer to your core. You began to think that he was going to play with your clit until he reached into his shorts pocket on the couch, pulling out a… plug?

Oh god. 

You had so much to learn.

You jumped a bit at the sight of it, jumping a bit away from him. You didn’t say the safe word, not feeling like it was needed yet, but you were absolutely alarmed. Vic pulled you back in by your hips, pulling out of you and sitting you on his lap.

“Is there something that you need to say?” Vic asked carefully, not wanting to push you too far. 

“No… I’m okay.” You breathed, intimidated. “That, is new to me.” You pointed to the toy, face and neck completely flushed. It was small, silicone maybe?

“And is this something that you are willing to try?” God damn, communication could be so sexy sometimes. 

You nodded slowly, getting back onto your hands and knees. He slid his cock back into your cunt slowly, warming you back up. He set the plug down, going slower and deeper to hit all of the right spots. His calloused fingertips were working your clit, going at a steady pace with how he was fucking you. The most skin contact possible, his chest to your back and kissing across your shoulder blades, biting down softly between kisses. Your climax was in sight, your vision fuzzy and lips tingling still.

“Fuuuck, just like that,” You whined. Vic did as requested, fucking you into and right through your high. Your cunt convulsed around his cock, dripping wet and seeing stars. “Yes, daddy, fuck, mmmf” You mumbled, your voice muffled by the couch cushion that you’d put your face onto as you came, body tense and limbs loose all at once. Your body felt hot, cold and everything in between as Vic fucked you through your orgasm, drinking in all of your sweet sounds and the way that you writhed in his grasp, riding it out.

He pulled out of you once your breathing steadied, your body more loose and your mind satisfied, no longer bratty and opposing. He kissed down your back, sloppy, wet kisses and dragged his tongue down your body, settling on your asscheek and sinking his teeth in, a bite mark left over. You yelped in response, the strange sensation of a trail of spit going down towards your ass. 

You watched him pick up the plug, rubbing it into and against the knot of muscle and relaxing you. You breathed deep, no idea what to expect. “You’re doing so good, little one, relax…” You felt pressure, so much pressure, then relief. It wasn’t uncomfortable, per se, but you just felt full.

“Good job, little one.” Vic praised you, making sure that it was seated properly and then got to his knees, kissing down from the bite mark to your inner thighs. You felt his breath on your cunt, making you shudder. He immediately started going to work, french kissing on your pussy lips and his tongue putting light pressure onto your clit. Every bit of the sensation was heightened, making you drop your head down onto the pillows and whine into them.

He pressed one finger into you, then two, finger fucking into you slowly, hooking up onto your g-spot and back off, seeing how much you could handle all at once. You picked your head up, gasping out with each time he’d grazed your spot. 

“Please fuck me, daddy,” 

Vic’s tongue ran one last long, slow pass on your cunt. He got back up on his knees, lining up his cock to you and pressed into you slowly, allowing you time to adjust. The combined pressure of the plug and how well endowed, for lack of a better word, he was brought an entirely new sensation. You thought that you were filled completely before… you were wrong.

He rocked into you slowly, your cunt drawing back with each thrust, so tight around him. “God damn, sweet thing, I had no idea you could get even tighter…” Vic moaned, picking up his pace as he noticed your body became more relaxed. He gauged it off of just how arched your back was. If it was straight and stiff, he found that you were getting comfortable. If it was arched and loose, you were there and ready for more. He learned you quickly, noticing things about you that you had yet to notice yourself.

You mewled and moaned, seeing stars as he fucked into you. Fuller than you’ve ever been, the pressure in your backside becoming more pleasurable with each passing moment. He fucked you strategically, consistently hitting your g-spot over and over again. “Fuck, little one, you are doing so good,” Vic panted, his thrusts becoming faster. Still trained on hitting you g-spot, but missing and becoming less uniform as he continued. He started to fuck you harder, grabbing ahold of your hips. You’d have bruises by the end of this.

You felt the strongest twist in your abdomen, pressure building in your cunt, instead of seeing stars you saw entire galaxies, supernovas. “Daddy, i’m gonna,” You gasped, not even able to finish your statement. You moaned out, your orgasm washing over you from all ends. Your cunt convulsing hard, squeezing his cock erratically, causing him to let go. 

“Oh my… god..” Vic breathed, ragged. You couldn’t catch your breath, your entire body electrified and loose and tense all at once. It felt like you died and astral projected, to be blunt. You cunt milked his cock, he twitched and filled your cunt as he fucked you through your second climax, each part of you both bouncing off of each other and heightening the sensations.

You collapsed on the couch, Vic following suit. He laid next to you, his hands rubbing down your back. He laid for a moment, then sat up. “Ass up, just a little bit.” You obeyed, he grabbed onto the plug and rocked it out of you so gently. He set it aside, laying with you again and pulling you against him. He spooned you, both panting like you’d ran a mile on a one hundred percent humidity day in July. He kissed your hair between breaths, causing you both to almost doze off.

You laid for a while, eventually drifting to sleep. His nude body against yours, comfortable on this freezing cold leather couch.

-

You jumped awake at the sound of the front door opening, shoes kicking off. You sat up, groggy and tried to reach for a blanket, unsure of who came in.

“Honey, i’m home! Oh, Jesus Christ.”


End file.
